What We Learn From Strangers
by LaReinaMia
Summary: Nurse Rosa Mendes attends a funeral of a friend and leaves a millionaire. Part of the Cornerstall Series.
1. Mrs Irving's Funeral

Today was the funeral of one of my residents at the nursing home I worked at as a nurse. I wasn't ready to let her go but God had other plans. I had been standing in front of the mirror looking at my reflection for quite a while. I had a conversation within my head the entire time. I came to one conclusion; I hate funerals.

"Hey Rosa, it's time to go." Beth said from the other side of the door.

I looked at the door then looked at myself one last time. I opened the door and turned off the light. I really did not want to leave the house. I grabbed my coat and purse and walked with Beth to the car where Santino was waiting.

The car was silent the entire ride to the church. During the ride, I could feel Beth and Santino looking back at me whether it was through the rear view mirror or them turning completely around when we were at a red light or a stop sign. When I wasn't staring out of the window, I would catch Santino rubbing Beth's stomach or the couple holding hands while giving each other loving smiles. I wish I could be as happy as them right about now.

We finally pulled up to the church. I sat up straight and watched as people assembled inside the church. I noticed an older woman with a floor length fur coat who was being held up by two younger men. I recognized one of them as her son, David, who I had met before. The other must have been a friend. He was a bit taller than David, white with a long face and dark hair. His ears were a bit large as well.

As we got out the car, the group turned in our direction. I seen David whisper something into the woman's ear then motioned his friend to come with him as he walked in our direction.

Beth and Santino saw the men approaching. "Rosa, do you know those two?" Santino asked me.

I placed my hand on his shoulder as I stepped between him and Beth. "I know one of them, David. He is the grandson of Mrs. Irving. The other one I don't. Must be a friend of his."

I seen David extending his hand as he came to me.

"Hi, Nurse Mendes. I'm glad you could make it."

I shook his hand "I wouldn't have it any other way. Your grandmother was a great woman. And please call me Rosa."

"Ok. Rosa, this is my friend, Wade."

"How are you ma'am?" He had an accent. I wouldn't have expected that. I shook his hand. We locked eyes for a moment. His cologne was so strong, so enticing, as was his smile. I tried speaking but the words weren't coming out until Beth nudged me.

"I'm fine. It's nice to meet you Wade." I turn to Santino and Beth who were watching and trying their best not to laugh.

"These are my friends, Santino and Beth" I woke out of my trance.

"Hi" they said in unison. David looked back at the people entering the church. I heard a bell go off. Everyone looked to the top of the church to see the bell swinging. Judging from the number of rings, it was 3 o'clock. Time for the funeral to start.

"Well we better get inside. The funeral is about to start," David assured us. "It was nice meeting you all."

"Nice meeting you too," Santino said as Beth waved

David and his friend headed inside the church. Santino and Beth both turned their attention toward me. They had smirks on their faces that said everything.

"Don't you two start! We have to get inside the church." I demanded. I made my way inside the church when I heard Santino and Beth mocking my encounter with Wade. I heard Beth mention how good Wade smelled and how handsome he was.

"Is that so Mrs. Marella? He will never be more handsome than me, Santino Marella!" they continued to joke until we settled in the back of the church.

The service was beautiful. I'm sure Mrs. Irving would definitely approve of it. The pastor at the funeral was Mrs. Irving foster son Dr. Arnold. His mother was a crack head and his father had been killed from a dice game, or so it was said. Mrs. Irving had offered to take him in and his mother agreed. She took in a number of foster children while caring of her own four biological children. It seemed like her foster children were more grateful than her real ones. They were the ones who consistent in visiting her. It was David's father and her oldest son Leonard who placed her in a nursing home and never looked back.

Several of Mrs. Irving's friends and family had much to say about her. I caught Wade staring at me a couple times. I would give him a smile and a slight nod. When I went to speak, I seen him staring. He did not take his eyes off me from the moment I started until I sat back in my seat.

At the end, when Leonard took the podium, there were a collection of moans and whispers among the guests. It was clear he was not a fan favorite. He waited for them to settle down as he thanked everyone for attending. He also mentioned the funeral procession and asked those who wanted to participate to meet him in front of the church. He thanked everyone again said he will see the rest of us at the reception.

Before heading to the reception at six, we went back to my house for Beth to rest for a moment who said she wasn't feeling too well.

"The funeral was nice. Wouldn't you all agree?" Beth said. She and Santino were on the couch with him rubbing her swollen feet. I was sitting across from the couple.

"It was. Did you all hear the women in front of us talking about Mrs. Irving's daughter? How would have thought that such a sweet woman could raise a woman like that?" I asked them.

"I could definitely believe it. While you were talking with David, the woman tried to flirt with Santino but the Glamazon was not having none of it,"

"That's right! Nobody was going to flirt with my man in front of my face like that. I wanted to slam that whore right then and there." Beth was holding a fist and shaking it in the air. "Ugh Santino why didn't you let me at her!"

"Now Glamazon, we have a little Glamorella to think about. Even if did not I cannot risk my woman going to jail and possibly becoming, how do you say? A lesbiano?" he patted Beth's stomach.

"Like that would ever happen! I like dick so much that I married it and allowed it to get me pregnant. So no lesbiano crap this way." Santino laughed as he kept rubbing her feet.

Santino and Beth were not the most conventional couple but they worked. I hoped that one day I could have a relationship like theirs. So loving and understanding. Their child would be loved.

I looked at the clock above my fireplace and noticed that is was almost time for the reception to start. Santino and Beth were now fighting by throwing my pillows at each other.

"Hey lovebirds, it's time for us to go." I interrupted them.

"Really? Time went by so fast" Beth sat up on the couch as she motioned for Santino to give her shoes to her.

"Yeah it was like 4:30 when we got back. Oh well. Let's get ready to go," I signed. Santino helped Beth put on her shoes then her coat. They were still fighting with each other while heading toward the front door. I turned the alarm on and left the house immediately.

When I reached the car my cell phone started ringing.

"Who could this be?" I wondered. With the exception of Beth and David giving me directions to the church the night before, no one called me ever since I told them I was attending the funeral today. When I pulled out my phone, I seen it was a text message from David. I opened it and read it.

_There will be a reading of the will after the reception. There is something here you will find interesting – David._

I closed the message and go into the car. I wonder what this could be about? And why would I be included in the reading of the will? I would find out why later.

We pulled out of the drive way and headed to the hall where the reception was being held. Little did I know, I was in for the surprise of my life.

The reception did not measure up to the service in no way shape or form. It was like I watching an episode of Jerry Springer, Cheaters, and Maury all rolled into one. Mrs. Irving's daughter Morgan, the one who tried hitting on Santino, was punched in the face by a woman because of the way she was dancing on her husband.

"That's what the whore gets. If I were that woman, I would have slammed her, hard" Beth said through her teeth. Santino patted her hand for her to calm down.

After the that altercation, another one came about. This time it was Mrs. Irving's brother Woodrow, who was clearly drunk, takes the microphone, and begins airing the family's dirty laundry. Secrets such as the paternity of an unknown woman's daughter who attended the funeral, her younger sister Acacia had been cheating on her husband with her brother-in-law Mrs. Irving's older sister Patience, and that his son was Milo was gay. David, Wade, and a few other men rushed the stage to as Leonard apologized to the guests for his behavior.

Wade had made his way over to our table and introduced himself again. He told me that he liked my speech and that it was touching.

"Mrs. Irving had become like a second mother to me. I could talk to her about anything and she would always give me great advice. She really changed my life in many ways. I'm just sad I couldn't thank her."

"You are thanking her by being here. More than you would ever know. Mrs. Irving was a special woman. She is a hard act to follow."

"She sure is. I'm going to miss her."

"We all are. I hope God will take good care of her."

"He is, I know it" I smiled at Wade who returned one also. Wade quickly changed the subject as we got to know each other better. Soon the reception was over and Wade and I exchanged numbers. He asked me to give him a call when I got home. I promised I would.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Barrett" he takes my hand in his. I felt chills.

"The pleasure was all mine Ms. Mendes," he kisses my hand. I wanted to take him where he stood.

"Bye" I shyly said and waved.

I looked over at Santino and Beth who both had their arms crossed with their heads turned to the side.

"You two are so disgusting," Beth told me.

"Disgusting" Santino repeated.

When the reception was over, David told me it was time for the reading of the will. Santino and Beth were not allowed in but I did not want them to wait because I had no idea how long this would take. I told David about my ride situation and he said he would take me home. I dismissed Santino and Beth and told them I will call to tell them about the will. After a bit of protest due to her being overprotective of me from Beth finally agreed to go.

"Well I guess this can give you a chance to flirt with Wade a little. You little slut. You're not fooling anyone. I hope you know that?"

"Whatever Mrs. Marella. I will talk to you later."

"Later Mendes." Santino and Beth had left.

David walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Rosa, it's time"

"Ok." David took my arm in his and lead me to an office in the back of the hall.

I felt my throat tightening up and sweat coming down my forehead with each step down the long hallway with the white painted walls. It felt was if David was leading me to my execution. I thought of the text David sent earlier. My mind could only conjure up the possibilities of what that will was about.

When we entered, there were people there already seated. Dr. Arnold was standing behind the desk and greeted us when we entered.

I could feel all their eyes on me as I sat next to David and his mother. I seen Morgan and her other sister, Kaprice whispering to each other and giving me dirty looks.

Dr. Arnold grunted and asked for everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for being here today. Before Mama Gene died, she entrusted me with her will. She told me to make sure everyone was present before I read it. And as I see, you are all here. Now on to the will."

Dr. Arnold had a white envelope in his large hands. He had a bit of trouble taking out the contents because of how thick it was. He placed everything on the desk except a folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it, adjusted his glasses and began reading.

What he would read would determine everyone's fate, including my very own.


	2. A Will From Genie

"Mama Gene left letters for all of you. This note states that I am to give you all your individual letters as you are to read them while you are here," Dr. Arnold handed his son Wilson, who resembled him greatly, a stack of letters. He passed them out clockwise as I was the last one to receive mine.

Each person opened their letters. The room was silent until Patience screamed. Everyone stopped reading and turned their attention to her.

Patience, a heavy-set woman who was wearing a peach colored skirt suit, was the one who screamed.

"Oh lord! Genie! Genie! Genie!" she was grabbing her chest while she was being fanned by Wilson and others.

David, Vera, and I jumped from our seats.

"Is she alright? I asked.

"I don't know. She doesn't look to well"

Patience was wailing uncontrollably. Vera stepped to help but Dr. Arnold blocked her from doing so.

While Patience was being tended to, we were assured to us by Dr. Arnold that she was going to be alright and for us to continue reading our letters.

"It's ok. She's fine. Just a little surprised that's all. Please, continue what you were doing"

We did as we were told and sat back down. I stared at my letter for a moment while Vera and David read theirs together. I wiped the sweat from my palms onto my skirt, took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Rosa,_

_You have taken wonderful care of me. Now it is time for me to do the same . . ._

_Thank you for everything._

_Genie_

I seen Patience being taken away from the room at the corner of my eye. I looked inside the envelope and found a check. My eyes widen as I looked at the number of zeros on the check. I had no idea Mrs. Irving had this much money!

"Whoa!" I whispered to myself. David must have heard me and looked over. I then felt his head next to mine.

"Whoa! You too?" he whispered. We looked at each other not saying a word. He turned to his mother and whispered in his ear.

"Really! God I hope the others don't find out! They would be pissed!" I heard his mother say.

I quickly put the check back inside the envelope as Dr. Arnold settled the room down.

"Everyone, please, let's continue. We have to be out the hall by 9:30."

I looked around the room and seen a range of emotions from satisfied to Woodrow yelling about how he would go dig his sister up.

"I will go to that cemetery, dig that bitch up and whoop her ass! How she gon' do that to her own flesh and blood! I don't want that shit! What the fuck was she thinking? I'm glad that bitch is dead!" Woodrow tore up the letter and stormed out of the room.

Morgan and Kaprice laughed until they read their letters and mimicked their uncle. Only they stormed out quietly and talking amongst themselves. They, however, did not forget to shoot me one final look.

David and Vera were talking among themselves when Leonard approach them. David let his parents talk as he spoke to me.

"Hey, you want to get out of here? By the looks of it, things are going to get a lot worse."

"Yes, please!" I did not hesitate to say. David and I waited outside the hall for his parents to finish talking. While we were waiting, I noticed David kept staring at me. I know he wanted to say something so I did instead.

"So I take it your grandmother gave you the same thing?"

"Huh what?" David was startled. "Uh yeah, she did. I had no idea she had that kind of money. Very unexpected," he rubbed the back of his head.

Before I could say something, his parents came outside the hall.

"It was nice of you to come Ms. Mendes. My mother talked a lot about you. I really appreciate it"

"No problem Mr. Otunga," we hug. "I owe your mother so much," And owe her I did.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Dad"

"Yes, tomorrow, when my grandson comes home. See you then son" The two hug.

"Ok kids, are we ready to go?" Vera asked.

"We are. Let's go" David escorted us to his car.

The entire car ride, Vera talked about the antics that went down at the reading. Vera had found out what everyone received. Leonard knew before hand what everyone was receiving except for David, Vera and I. Our letters were given to Dr. Arnold who had them in safe keeping at her request since she knew Leonard would try to prevent us from receiving anything.

Vera said the foster children were given immense sums of money while the real ones were not. Leonard, Morgan, and Kaprice had received only $50,000 and words of discontent but forgiveness from their mother. Woodrow was given a bill for the damage he had done to her van from a hit and run accident he was in after she was admitted to the nursing home after her stroke.

"I don't know why Woody would believe Genie would give him another after the way he treated her. All their lives Woody had been horrible to Genie; stealing from her, trying to ruin her and Stan's relationship. Hell I'm surprise he didn't start burning when he entered the church along with the rest of those heathens."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry David but you know how much I do not like your father's side of the family. Nothing but a bunch of nosy, miserable, drunk, horny, disgusting, hot messes! And that includes your no good father!"

Vera continued telling us who received what. She also revealed that she knew of the woman Woodrow mentioned in his drunken speech. She was co-worker of his at the factory he worked for at the time.

"That's the woman your father was going to leave me for. He was so in love with her. It was if she could do no wrong until she up and married his best friend." As it turns out, the woman divorced the friend and she and Leonard started seeing each other again.

"But she wasn't going to stick around for long anyway. When your father moved in with her, I forwarded all the bills to her house and even gave the bill collectors her number. Your father was furious!" Vera laughed.

"After a month of being harassed, she kicked your father out. Your father had begged for me to take him back. So I did. When he returned home, there was nothing but a milk crate and broken television in the middle of the living room floor. We moved, she dumped him, got hitched, and that was the end of it. Until two months ago when she contacted him saying she was moving back into town . . ."

David was pulling into my drive way when Vera finished her story. She never finished telling what everyone else had received but her story about her and her ex-husband was so fascinating that at that point I didn't care. I thanked David and Vera for the ride and to let me know when they had made it home safely.

I had entered my house to see that Beth and Santino had stopped by and turned on the lights for me. Before getting myself situated, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of wine. While I drank, I pulled out my cell phone and the letter from my purse.

I opened the letter and took out the check.

I rested my elbows on the counter and took a deep breath.

"You were right David, I did find something interesting. All ten million dollars worth."

I smiled at the check and took the last gulp of wine. I started walking toward my bedroom with thoughts of a hot bath. I called Beth to tell her I was home and safe.

When I was done taking a bath, I went to bed. I took out the letter and check. I re-read the letter.

_Rosa,_

_You have taken wonderful care of me. Now it is time for me to do the same. Do you remember that cruise you said you wanted to go on? Pack your bags, girl, it's on me._

_Thank you for everything._

_Genie_

I looked at the check for the last time.

"And here I was going on and on about how you were wasting your money on the lottery and how it was worthless to play. I'm eating my words."

I put the envelope on my nightstand.

I had no idea what I was going to do with ten million dollars but what I did know was that I was going to book that cruise first thing in the morning.

I turned off the light to go to sleep. I could feel my face started to hurt from me smiling so hard.

"Thank you Genie. I'll be sure to have fun for the both of us."


	3. If Leonard Ruled The World

"_Ohh that is a nice ring girl! You got yourself a good man huh?"_

"_Yes. I'm so blessed to have Matt in my life. He's perfect. I can't wait to be Mrs. Matt Morgan."_

"_Well I'm glad to hear that. Nice to know someone is happy around here. All these sad, miserable, faces. Ugh! I can't keep up!"_

"_I know. Sometimes I don't even want to come in so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone. I can't wait to graduate and get out of here."_

"_I bet you are. I'm very proud of you Rosa. You have come a long way since we first met."_

"_Thank you Genie. You have a lot to do with my improvement. You have been such a good friend."_

"_And you have been one as well. To think, you were going to drop out of school. I think the lord sent me here for a reason and I'm starting to think it was for me to talk some sense into you."_

"_You think so?"_

"_Oh honey, I know so. Now, if I am correct, your shift ended four minutes ago."_

"_That's right! I don't want to be late for my final. Hey isn't your son coming to see you?"_

"_Yes. He should be here any minute. Now get going before you miss that final. Good Luck, sweetie"_

"_Thank you! See you tomorrow!"_

My alarm clock went off and woke me from my dream. I reached to turn the alarm off then sat up.

"Genie" I muttered. My eyes started to water. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer as I let them fall freely.

It had been three months since Genie's funeral. It was the first time I realized how much I missed her. It was the first time I allowed myself to cry.

I spent an hour in bed thinking of the dreams that I had been having of Genie since her funeral. The dreams had seemed to be in sequence. The first dream was when we first met. The dream I had last night was a conversation we had before cut my hours for my internship though it all seemed like it was yesterday. I was not over Genie one bit.

When I stopped crying, I got out of bed to make breakfast. It was my day off and my school was out for spring break. I was going to enjoy it.

While cooking breakfast, my phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID to see that it was Wade calling.

"Good morning, Mr. Barrett." I chimed.

"Good morning Ms. Mendes. What has you sounding so chipper?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just in a good mood that's all. Are you still coming over for breakfast?"

"I'm on my way"

"Great! See you in a little bit"

"Ok love. I'm only a turn away."

"Alright. Bye"

"Bye" I placed the phone back on the receiver.

Wade and I had been seeing each other since the funeral. He called me that same night but I missed it because I went to bed right away. The next day I returned his call.

"_So how do you know David" I wondered._

_Wade cleared his throat, "Well David and I went to Harvard together. We were roommates. And now we work at the same law firm, McMahon & Helmsley."_

"_Really? That's cool."  
"Yeah. We're pretty close. He is like a brother to me. I really value his friendship."_

"_Aw! I remember meeting David when he visited his grandmother. He was so sweet. I also remember Mrs. Irving telling me how he tried desperately to get her out of the nursing home but his father was having none of it." I told Wade._

"_That sounds a lot like David. He, along with Dr. Arnold, never approved of Leonard placing her in there and protested until Mrs. Irving told them that it was fine and that she would stay. Needless to say, David and Leonard's relationship became nonexistent at that point."_

"_I figured that much. By the way the people groaned when Mr. Otunga took the podium, I could tell that he was not as adored as his mother."_

"_Not by a long shot. Leonard has done some shady things in his past. Mrs. Irving was disappointed in how Leonard turned out and she wasn't afraid to tell him about it every chance she got."_

"_Those two fought like cats and dogs. Everyone was scared to go near Mrs. Irving after he came around."_

"_I don't blame them. They are both passionate people. They are alike in many ways."_

"_Trust me, I know . . ."_

I was taking the eggs out of the pan when I heard a car horn. I quickly scooped out the eggs and placed them on the plate. I ran to the front window to look outside. Wade was getting bags out the back seat of his car. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie with grey and white strips, a yellow shirt underneath and faded blue jeans with a pair of black Adidas. 

I opened the door and stood in the doorway. As Wade approached, I took some of the bags out of his hands.

"Thanks. I didn't think I was going to make it" he grunted.

"No problem. What's in here?" I asked him.

"Just some bread, orange juice, milk, coffee, the usual breakfast stuff.

"Are you sure? It seems like you bought the whole store with you! I only asked for you to bring the OJ, bread, and coffee."

"There is lunch and dinner inside these bags as well."  
'Lunch and Dinner?"

"I'm making both."

"Here?" I wondered. We had only agreed to breakfast since he was going to have a busy day with clients and all.

"Yes. I took the day off. I handled my cases over to a co-worker who was more than happy to take them," Wade informs me. It was rare that he took a day off from work beside the holidays. Wade worked around the clock. He practically lived in his office.

I headed to the kitchen to put down the bags. "You? Took the day off?

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Wade began to settle himself in. I guess he really was off.

"No. Not at all" I smiled. I walked toward Wade to help take off his hoodie. After it was off, I placed my arms around him. I buried my face in his chest.

"I'm so glad you're here with me."  
"It's my pleasure to be here."

I held Wade a bit longer. I soon felt his hands run up my cami undoing my bra. We were in between kisses while undressing each other as we made our way to my bedroom. By the time we entered, we were completed naked. I pushed Wade onto the bed and place myself on top of him.

"You sure about this Rosa?" he asked me. His arms were long enough to push back my long hair.

"Yes"

Wade and I ended up having breakfast for lunch that day but it didn't matter. It felt great to be in someone's arms again. Knowing that I was needed and wanted was the best feeling in the world to me at that moment. I loved this feeling and with Wade. I wouldn't mind having it forever.

"_Oh shit! I forgot my book!"_

As I went back to Genie's room to get my book, I overheard her and her son talking.

"_My dear son. How could you grow up to be such an awful human being? Your father must be turning in his grave right now. We have raised you all better than that!"_

"_Obviously mother, you and your husband didn't do an effective enough job. Had you two been less busy raising other people's kids, you would have better results with your own. Now sign it before I tell them you need to be placed in the dementia unit."_

I peeked through the crack of the door and could only see Genie. I seen a hand tossing her a large folder. Genie picked it up to look in it. I could only hear myself breathing heavily.

"_What the . . . oh you must be a damn fool if you think I'm signing this!"_

"_Apparently I am. And you are going to sign it whether you like it or not."_

"_To hell I ain't! Get the hell out of here Lenny. Now!"_

"_I'm not leaving until you sign the goddamn papers woman!"_

Genie picked up a candle in an apothecary jar and threw it at Leonard. Shards of glass scattered made their way out of the room. There was silence between the mother and son.

"_Fine, you crazy old bitch! I'll be back at the end of the week. You just be ready to sign those papers!"_

As Leonard was walking out the room, I quickly hid behind the vending machine that was close by. I watched as he left the floor. When he was gone completely, I came from hiding. I went to check on Genie when I heard a crack. It was the shards of glass. Underneath them was a piece of paper. I went down to pick it up and read it.

"_Do not resuscitate? What the . . . That bastard!"_

I whispered to myself. I then heard Genie making her way out of the room. Instead of hiding, I ran off the floor and to my car. I sat for a minute looking at the paper. Furious, I balled it up and threw it in the back seat. I felt a stream of tears coming down my face.

When I woke up, I got out of bed and went to my office. I sat down at my desk for a moment before I opened the top drawer. I took out a wrinkled, folded up sheet of paper and opened it.

"Are you trying to tell me something Genie? If so, I think I may have a clue to what it is.'

I placed the paper back in the drawer and went to join Wade in bed.

A/N: Ok So I've decided to do what I can about the spelling and grammar mistakes. I know the first two chapters are loaded with them and I apologize for that. I really hate checking my work and that is my biggest downfall. I have to stop slow down on this typing :)


	4. Patience's Confession

I heard the door bell. I woke up to find myself in Wade's arms. I put on my robe and went to answer the door. Someone was knocking hard and ringing the doorbell over and over again. Not only was my doorbell ringing so was my phone. Whoever it was could talk to voicemail.

"I'm coming!" I shouted still groggy, yawning and rubbing my eyes walking past the phone that wouldn't stop ringing. I finally reached the door.

I opened to find Santino on the other side.

"Oh Rosa! I'm so glad you open the door!" he said as he ran inside.

"Santino what's going on?"

"It's Beth. She's having the baby! We must go now!' he shook me.  
"Wait, what? I thought she wasn't due until next month?"

"Apparently the baby couldn't wait any longer. Hurry put some clothes on; she's at the hospital right now."

"Ok"

I ran to my bedroom and began tossing out all my clothes out of my dresser to find something to wear. I woke Wade up because I was making so much noise.

"Babe, what's going on?" he yawned, "Why are you making so much noise? Come back to bed."

"Beth is in labor" I said while throwing clothes from my dresser.

"That's nice," He went back to sleep. It took Wade a while to figure out what was going on. "Shit she's having a baby! I'll drive you to the hospital". He then shot out of bed and began looking around for his clothes. I was leaving out of the room when I heard a loud thud.

I ran back inside to find Wade on the floor.

"Are you ok? I asked as I checked on him. I started to help him off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Keep getting ready. We should be out of here soon."

"Right." I went to living room to see Santino pacing back and forth on his cell phone.

"Yes Glamazon, I'm here. We are getting ready to leave . . . don't push it out until I get there! I love you too!" he ended the call.

'Santino!" I called for him "Let's go!"

Wade and I got in the car to ride with Santino to the hospital. It appeared that we were just in time as Beth was about to give birth. Wade and I waited in the waiting room with Beth and Santino's relatives.

An hour later, Santino appeared. He removed his mask and paused as everyone held their breaths.

"Iss-a girl!" he shouted.

The crowd in the waiting room erupted with cheers. Practically everyone rushed Santino to congratulate him. Santino's father gave him a cigar and every other adult male that was there. Both families congratulated each other with hugs and kisses as they shared tears of joy. While they were celebrating, Wade and I snuck off outside to get some air.

"What a night huh?" Wade laughed while rubbing the back of head.

"Yeah, what a night" I sighed.

We both sat silent, gazing at the full moon until Wade spoke.

"So . . . where did you run off to?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"When I turned over, I felt you missing."  
"Oh that. Yeah just having another weird dream that's all. I needed to clear my head for a bit. I have been having dreams about Genie. It's been going on since the funeral." I told Wade. He gave me a concerned look. He then took my hand and kissed it.

"You just miss her, that's all. Everything is going to be ok. She's in a better place." He comforted me. Wade motioned me to sit on his lap. I do as he puts his arms around my waist.

"I know. I really wish she were here Wade. You don't know how empty my heart feels without her." I confessed. I always thought of how important Genie was to me and how much I valued her friendship. She was the only person who ever understood me in ways others couldn't.

"It's ok Rosa. Everything will be fine," Wade held me tighter.

I quickly changed the subject to Beth and Santino's new addition Allison. While we talked about the baby and the odd couple that was Beth and Santino, we seen paramedics rushing in a woman. Following them was a familiar man. When he came closer, I recognized him. It was Dr. Arnold.

I jumped off Wade's lap and ran inside the hospital. I called after Dr. Arnold to see what was going on.

"Dr. Arnold! Dr. Arnold!" he stopped talking to who appeared to be Dr. Reso and turned to me.

"Ms. Mendes." He said. I felt Wade's hand touching my shoulder.

"What's going on?" I wanted to know.

Dr. Arnold kept looking at the room then back at Wade and me. He took a deep breath and started explaining.

"Patience had a heart attack. She was sleeping then the next then I knew she was at my door holding her chest telling me she couldn't breathe. Then she collapsed on the floor. She was barely breathing on the way here." Dr. Arnold was sweating profusely as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. I could see his hands shaking.

"What room is she in?"

"That room right there, 201." He pointed out.

"Ok. You wait here. I'll go see what's going on."

"Thank you Ms. Mendes."

"No problem" I hugged Dr. Arnold and ran to the room to see what was going on.

"Nurse Mendes. I had been calling you all night. Why didn't you answer your phone?" Dr. Reso asked in his usual sarcastic tone. He was looking at a chart while the three nurses and another doctor worked on Patience.

"Because I was sleeping. You know, something you vampires wouldn't know about." I shot back.

I left the nursing home a month after I graduated with my nursing degree. My internship had turned into a full time position at University of Cornerstall hospital.

"Funny. Nurse Guerrero, let Nurse Mendes take over and clock her in. You can go home now." Dr. Reso instructed her.

Nurse Guerrero handed me the blood pressure cuff and a stethoscope.

"Did you get a chance to see Beth and the baby?" Vickie wanted to know.

"No not yet. I still haven't seen Beth either." I went over to Patience and raised the sleeve of her right arm.

"Well if see if you can get a chance to do so. Tell Beth I'll visit her later. The baby is adorable."

"I bet she is. Can't wait to see her."

Dr. Reso interrupted us, "Um ladies, you can chat later. We have more important issue to attain to. Good night Nurse Guerrero."

Vickie rolled her eyes and whispered "Be sure to see the baby before you leave. She's adorable. I can't wait until Beth comes back. She's the only one who can put McAsshole in his place." See you later sweetie."

"Good night. Tell your daughters I said hi." I started taking Patience's blood pressure.

"Ok. Bye." Vickie left the room.

"Are you done with the chit chat? I would like to get back to the dying patient here. I think your conversation with Nurse Guerrero almost gave her another heart attack because of how pointless it was." Dr. Reso was still looking at the chart. There were moments like this in where I wanted to give him a quick punch to his throat to shut him up. However, I couldn't because he's my boss and I need my job.

After Dr. Reso's bantering, we were able to get Patience stable. I caught up with Dr. Arnold and told him how she was doing. An hour later, I went to find Wade who was with Santino in the lounge.

"There you are. I called your phone to see where you were. I was starting to get worried when you didn't answer," I informed Wade.

He stood up and hugged me. "My phone was run over by the EMTs when they were bringing in Patience. It had fell out my pocket. I was lucky to find Santino when I did. Those calls were from me." Wade told me.

I was wondering why Santino was calling so much. I figured Beth told him to call me but it turns out it was Wade.

"I'm sorry baby. I'll replace your phone first thing in the morning."

"No, I got it. I was going to replace it anyway. So I take it you're here for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah" I sighed, "I'm here for the rest of the night. You should head home."

"I guess I should. What time do you get off? Maybe I can pick you up and take you to breakfast?"

"At 7 and yes breakfast will be great."

"7 it is. I'll be waiting outside."

"See you then"  
We kissed goodbye and I went back to work.

The night was not as hectic as I thought it would be. In fact, it was a peaceful night, which was rare around here. I couldn't see Beth and Allison until 6 and that was for a brief moment. I promised Beth I would see her later on in the day since I was given the day off to make up for working that night.

Seven o'clock was near. Before I clocked out, I went to check on Patience who was up reading her bible that Dr. Arnold brought along with an overnight bag he packed for her.

"Knock, knock," I said as I tapped the door with my knuckles.

"Come in," Patience motioned me in.

"Hi Mrs. Moore. I came to check on you, see if you were ok. Do you need anything?" I asked her.

She closed her bible and placed it to her side. Patience looked as if she didn't have a heart attack. Her beautiful brown skin was smooth and practically blemish free with few freckles on her nose. Her checks still had color in them and her honey brown hair was messy. It frizzed up from sweat. Her almond shaped eyes were red. I could tell she trying to fight to stay up to read her bible.

"Oh my well if it isn't Ms. Rosa herself. Come on in girl. Have a seat."  
"So you remember me?" I was genuinely surprised that any of Genie's family did. I was not expecting to be remembered.

"Of course I do! You were the one who took good care of my sister. She spoke very highly of you. She sometimes spoke as if you were one of her own."

Hearing that made my heart skin. I never Genie felt that way. I wanted to cry but I didn't. Instead, I pulled up a chair next to Patience bed.

"Really? Well I would have been lucky to have a mother like Genie. She was the total package." My relationship with my own mother could have been something from a bad Lifetime movie. She and I never got along because she never cared about me to begin with. I questioned why she even had me if she were going to treat me more like a burden than a daughter.

"Oh sweetie you would have. Those ungrateful heathens didn't deserve her," Patience picked up her bible and placed in on the nightstand and turned to me.

"You know Genie tried everything she could with her kids but they were not trying to hear it. They were set in their ways. When they put her in that home, I knew it was the end. That's why Genie structured her will the way she did. All they did was wait for her to die. Well they got their wish," I heard the sadness in Patience voice.

At that moment, I remembered Genie and her son arguing and me finding the form when he left. I sat up in my seat and looked to Patience's who had a confused look on her face.

"Patience, I have a question."

"Well I just might have an answer" She tried moving away from me but couldn't when she realized the bed she was not big enough for her to move anywhere.

"Did you know that Genie signed a do not resuscitate form in case something happened?" I wanted to know. Patience pursed her lips and let out a deep breath. The look of guilt came across her face. She began to speak but the words were not coming out. Finally they did.

"Genie never signed that form. Leonard forged her signature . . . I was the one who signed it. She and I have similar handwriting. Leonard found out when he came to visit me in North Carolina that summer before she died. He made me an offer I couldn't refuse. The offer to pay for my son's HIV medication and to keep his disease quiet from the rest of the family. He threaten to tell if I didn't do what he wanted." Tears began falling down Patience's face. I felt my blood boiling. I wanted to pull out all the IVs she was attached to but I contained myself and allowed her to finish. My hands had turned into fists.

"I'm so sorry, Rosa. I didn't have a choice. You don't know how horrible I feel. I have been asking God for forgiveness since her funeral. And her leaving me all that money for Dean's treatment made it worse. I'm so sorry."

It took me a while to respond. So many thoughts were going through my head. I tried to choose my words carefully out of respect for Patience. I couldn't.

"Well it's obvious that God isn't accepting your pathetic apologizes. If I were him, I would have let you die. And when you got to the gate, I would have sent your ass to hell to burn for all eternity." I was now in Patience's face while gripping the chair. I could have given her another heart attack. I then backed off.

"You are no better than them. Have a good day Mrs. Moore." I said through my teeth as I picked up her bible and threw it across the room. I pushed the chair back and heard it hit the floor.

I stormed out of Patience's room to the break room to clock out. When I went outside, I seen Wade's black 300 in the parking lot. I walked briskly to his car I got in and slammed the door.

"Um good morning to you too" Wade said.

I didn't say a word to Wade. I was trying to calm myself down when I turned to Wade.  
"Where does Leonard live? Patience wanted me to give something to him," I lied.

"He lives about fifteen minutes from here. Do you want to go now so we can get it out the way then go to breakfast?" he asked me. If only Wade knew what he was getting himself into.

"Yeah. That sounds like a plan."

"Alright." Wade started up the car and we made our way to Leonard's home.


	5. Rosa's Revenge

It felt as if I was having an out of body experience as we rode to Leonard's house. Wade tried to strike up a conversation but I gave him on word responses. I was in a trance the whole ride. My mind was focused on Patience's confession and how much Wade charged for his services since I was going to need him after I confronted Leonard. When we arrived, I hopped out of the car. Before I closed the door, I heard Wade call after me.

"Rosa!"

I leaned my head inside the car "Yes, Wade?" I answered.

"Don't do anything foolish." He tells me.

"I won't" I lied as I slammed the door and made my way to the porch.

I ranged the door bell then waited for someone to answer. I had looked over to the drive way and seen two cars, a Honda Civic and what appears to be a new blue Durango. I waited a little while longer before a woman answered the door.

"Hi, may I help you?" she asked. The woman in a pink floral bathroom was standing behind the glass door. She was short, medium brown skin, huge brown eyes with bob cut of blonde hair. She was the same woman from the funeral who's daughter was said to be Leonard's. It was the same woman that he was going to leave Vera for until she married their co-worker I cleared my throat to respond.

"Hi, is Mr. Otunga here?"

"Yes, he is. Just a moment." The woman closed the door. A few seconds later, Leonard answer the door.

"Ms. Mendes, just the person I wanted to see. Please come in." Leonard opened the door and ushered me inside his house.

Leonard was dressed in a suit assumingly on his way to work. I could smell the aftershave coming from his 6'5 slender frame. I motioned me to go into the kitchen.

"Please, have a seat," he said pulling out a chair. The woman began taking out coffee mugs from the cupboard setting them up to pour the fresh pot of coffee that sat on the counter. Leonard approached her and whispered something in her ear. She looked back at me then to him with a concern look on his face.

"Are you sure?" I heard her ask him.

"Just go. She's harmless. I'll take care of this while you go get ready for work." He kissed her on her forehead and sent her on her way. Leonard took over making the coffee. By the tone of their conversation, it was obvious that Patience had informed Leonard what happened.

"So Ms. Mendes. I heard you had a tough night. How is my aunt doing?" Leonard had his back to me.

"Uh she's fine. Everything appears to be good. She is expected to leave the hospital Friday after we run a few more test on her." I started tapping my fingers on the table to calm my nerves. I stopped then closed my fingers together tightly.

"That's very good to hear. I don't think we can take another loss in this family, especially not someone as special as Patience. She has always been my favorite aunt growing up. She was like a second mother to me. Probably more of a mother than my own. Sometimes I like to pretend that she is my mother. She better at that job anyway." The smugness in Leonard's voice was sickening. As if he really cared that Patience could have died last night. I swear that man disgusted me to no end.

He continued "But that is neither here nor there. How do you like your coffee Ms. Mendes" he wanted to know.

"You pathetic piece of shit." I felt the words roll off my tongue.

"Black it is. Would that be one sugar or two?" Leonard did not wince or anything. He continued to the coffee.

"I was there that day you tried to get Genie to sign that do not resuscitate form that you dropped on your way out." I informed him. Leonard turned around and walked to the table. He sat the coffee mug down in front of me than took his seat.

"So that's where it went?" he sighed, "Well it doesn't matter now. I got another copy, which she happily signed. I guess I have to be more careful when dealing with important documents." He clicked his tongue while he sipped his coffee. I could slap that smirk off his face right now. I heard my feet tapping on the ground. I was getting anxious.

"You mean that Patience happily agreed to sign," I said.

Leonard's smirk quickly disappeared. He stopped drinking his coffee and placed his mug down slowly on the table.

"Patience told me about her confessing to you. Bitch never could keep her mouth closed. And to think that I wasted good money for her to keep her mouth shut. Family. What will I ever do with them?" he scoffed.

"You do know what you did was murder?"

"I know. That was the intention. I mean how else was Mommy Dearest going die? The woman was as healthy as a horse and could have lived to see 100. And you know that was not going to happen as long as I was in charge."

"You're not going to get away with what you did. I'll make sure of it" I threaten Leonard.

"And how are you going to go about that Ms. Mendes?" Leonard laughed. He was no intimidated in the least. What I would say next would have definitely get his attention.

"I have a friend who works as a handwriting expert. You may have heard of him. His name is Ken Anderson. He worked on that high profiled case about the stripper who was said to have committed suicide. You remember her. She was the one of the dancers at the alleged at the party Cole Mansion held by the mayor. I think I might pay him a visit today. What do you think? I leaned in closer to Leonard who was starting to look worried.

"I think that would be the worst decision of your life." He scowled at me.

"Oh and speaking of friends, I have another one who can pull up the form for me. As a matter of fact, I have to visit her today. She gave birth last night to a beautiful baby girl," I took out my cell phone and went looking for a picture of Allison.

I turned my phone around for Leonard to see "Isn't she just the cutest thing? It's so nice to have so many friends who adore me and would do anything for me," I took the phone from Leonard's face and placed it back inside my pocket. I could see Leonard starting to sweat.

"You see the lesson here Leonard is that if you are good to people, they are good to you in return. And if you were to do them dirty, it comes back on you in a form of something called karma. Something you will be finding out very, very soon," I smiled. I could tell that I had gotten under his skin. It felt good knowing that I could take him down with just a few phone calls.

Leonard and I began a stare down. I was breathing heavily as I could not take my eyes away from his face. There was much intensity in Leonard's hard, long face. He had Patience's almond shaped eyes and Genie's dark skin and head shape.

I could see that his breathing was the same as mine. I seen him grip the edge of the table with his long fingers.

He cleared his throat as he got up from this seat. He began adjusting his tie and smoothing the jacket of his suit.

"Well Ms. Mendes. This was certainly interesting to say the least. Though it was I must say goodbye. If I don't I'll be late for work. Now if you'll excuse me," Leonard said as he motioned for me to leave.

"With pleasure," I stood up to leave. I had made my way out of the kitchen when Leonard spoke.

"Oh and Ms. Mendes, if you even think about doing what you have planned, I will make sure that you will never work as a nurse again in your life. The whole world will know that you were the one who killed Genie. After all, you were the one that was closest to her. Who else would have had access to oxycontin and knew that she had an addiction to prescription pills?"

I stopped in my tracts and slowly turned around. I rushed back to the kitchen where Leonard cleaning off the kitchen table. With his back towards me, I grabbed him by his arm and his neck and gathered enough strength to throw his 6'5 body on to the table making the coffee mugs hit the floor and shatter.

"Obviously I didn't make myself clear. I could end you if I wanted to. All it takes is a couple of phone calls and you will be on your way to becoming someone's bitch!" I said through my teeth.

He tried escaping but I overpowered him. I guess I didn't know my own strength to hold a man down like Leonard. I kept a firm hold on him. Every time he moves, I tightened my grip. He finally got the hint and stopped trying to escape.

"Now tell me Leonard, would you want to get your ass ran by a couple of inmates who haven't felt a woman's touch in years? Or would you like stay here with your woman, go on with your life and pretend this never happened? The choice is yours so choose wisely." I let him go. When I walked out of the kitchen. I seen the woman at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is going on here?"

"You ask him what's going on because I honestly can't tell you." I said to her.

"I heard the entire conversation. Get out now before I call the police." She threatened me.

"Hey I'm gone," I threw up my arms. But just to let you know, I'm going to be sure to let the police know that you were in on Genie's death as well. I mean we all know why you got back with Leonard in the first place," I approached the woman who began back up the stairs.

"In case you didn't get the memo, Geneva didn't leave Leonard anything that was worth you leaving your husband for. Oh and Leonard didn't go through with the divorce. He and Vera are still married. So much for happily ever after ," I chuckled at her then made my way out the door.

Wade started up the car as he seen me coming out of the house.

I got in the car as Wade looked at me.

"What are you smiling about?" he wondered.

"I think Genie may finally rest in peace. I'll explain later. Now about that promise. If I remember you were going to buy me breakfast." I reminded Wade.

Wade had a look of confusion on his face. It seemed like he wanted to say something else but didn't. He just laughed to himself and put the car out of park. "Yes, breakfast. I can't tell you how hungry I am."

"I can't to dive into those pancakes. I'm famished myself." I smiled at Wade then leaned over and kissed him "Now let's get going!"

"Right"

We had made our way to breakfast to pancake house that was on the way to my house.

Wade and I were so hungry that we ate in silence, concentrating on our meals. I couldn't remember how many pancakes and pieces of bacon I had but it didn't matter. I felt satisfied and full. Thankfully I was wearing the extra set of scrubs I had in my locker at work.

"Woo! That was good. I think I'm going to order lunch for later. I should call Beth to see if she wants me to bring her anything." Wade watched me eat during the entire time. He was barely at because of he was looking at me. I knew he was doing so but ignored him. He wanted to ask me what happened. I could feel it. I felt it ever from the moment I got in the car. I wanted to tell Wade. I only felt that this was not his fight and I did not want to bring any trouble into his life.

As I reached for my phone, Wade stopped me.

"Wait a minute. Before you call Beth, I just have to ask. Why did you go to Leonard's?" he asked me.

I released my phone then sat up. I was trying to think of a lie to tell Wade but it was impossible. I was too full to even try to lie. I did not make the effort to do so.

"Patience told me that she was the one who signed the do not resuscitate form, not Genie," I told Wade the truth. "And when she told me, I flipped out on her. That's when I made the decision to pay a visit to Leonard."

"Please tell me that you didn't anything crazy?" he said with a look of concern. I took a deep breath and shifted in my seat. I played with my hair and mentioned the recent dye job I had.

"Did you notice that I dyed my hair back to its original color?" Looks better than that blonde crap. Can't believe I let Beth talk me into dying it that color," I scoffed.

"Don't change the subject. Tell me, what did you do?" Wade demanded to know. I hesitated once again but finally told him.

"I threaten Leonard that I would expose the truth about how Genie died."

Wade signed heavily. He slapped his forehead with his palm. "Damn it Rosa why did you do that? You know he's going to be out for blood. Leonard is a vicious man."

"I know that but I have a feeling he won't budge."

"Are you serious? Do you really think you can take Leonard?"

"Of course I can. I have all the proof I need. He threatened to get my nursing license taken away but this would be much easier said than done." I was feeling untouchable at this point. Even if Leonard tried he could never get me fired.

"Rosa this isn't a game. Leonard has connections. I have seen him help ruin the reputations of many influential people. His not only one of the top businessmen of Cornerstall, he is also a fixer." Wade reminded me. I had heard of Leonard's work as a fixer. He worked on the case about the mayor and stripper which is why I brought it up. I wanted to scare Leonard and by bringing up that case, I think I done more than what I set out to do.

I smiled at Wade and sat back.

"Wade baby. Don't worry. I got this. Leonard is not stupid and neither and I. He has met his match. Let the games begin and may the best man win."

"Rosa, love, I know Genie dying has been painful for you but you must move on. I'm sure Genie would not approve of you wasting your time going after Leonard. He will get what's coming to him soon enough and you don't have to risk your career to make sure of it. You are better than that. I loved Genie too, we all loved her. We all have learned to let her go. I think it's about to do the same."

Wade continued eating. He said nothing else the rest of breakfast. Afterwards, Wade took me home. When I got out of the car he told me that he would call me later when he replaced his phone. Before I could speak, Wade pulled off. Him being upset with me was something that I did not want.

I began to think that I may be making a choice between love and revenge very soon. I only wished there was a way I could find ways to have both. Genie deserved revenge but I also did not want to lose Wade. The visit to Dr. Arnold would help me make that decision.

**A/N: We are half way to the end y'all! Chapter 6 is in the works. I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Now back to work. I already have an ending in mind that may surprise you. Stay tuned!**


	6. Dr Arnold Has a Dream

When I got inside, I heard my phone ringing. I put my things down and rushed to the phone. I seen a number that I did not recognize. I thought it could have been a call about my student loans but it was a local number. I answered to the delightful voice of Dr. Arnold.

"Hello?"

"Hello Ms. Mendes. This is Dr. Arnold speaking. How are you today?"

"Good and yourself?" I wondered why Dr. Arnold was calling. I had given him my number last night to in case he wanted to check in on Patience's condition. I figured that's what he was calling for.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Patience. I truly appreciate it." He said.

"Oh it was no problem Dr. Arnold. She will be ready to leave Friday. Is it possible that she can stay an extra week? I want to make sure everything is fine with her before she goes back home." Though I was upset with Patience, I still cared for her health. I guess I was already taking what Wade said into consideration.  
"That is no problem at all Ms. Mendes. Listen I'm calling you about the hospital upcoming trip to Africa. As you know, my church is in partnership with the hospital, as several of our members and myself included will be accompanying the doctors and nurses who are going."

The head nurse and Dr. Reso recently received the funding for the trip to Africa after years of planning. The trip was going to be for year only with rotations of vacation days between the staff that since everyone cannot leave at one time. All resources will be available and everyone will still receive the same pay as they currently do.

Dr. Arnold continued, "I was wondering if you had signed up to go? From what I hear, you are an exceptional nurse and adored by your co-workers. Dr. Reso had many nice things to say about you."

"He did? Well that is news to me. I think I may have to buy him a fruit basket or something to thank him for the kind words." I never would have imagined Christian saying nice things about me, let alone liking me. He was on me like flies on shit when I first came to University of Cornerstall. I figured he was picking on me because I was fresh meat. Then I learned it was only his nature. Love him or hate him, Christian was a great doctor.

"Dr. Reso is a very hard but charming man indeed," Dr. Arnold laughed.

"He is. But I'm use to it. And as for the Africa trip, no, I haven't signed up. I never even gave it a second thought," I admitted. Africa was far from my mind and that was not because of Genie's death. I just never thought about it.

"Well I think you should sign up for that trip. I don't want you to think I'm crazy when I say this," Dr. Arnold paused, "Mama Gene came to me in a dream last night and she was urging me to sign up for the trip. I said to her that I couldn't leave my church but you know how Mama Gene can be. She doesn't rest until she gets her way."

"Oh yes. Genie never backed down for nothing," I chuckled. Genie always had to get her way no matter what. She would never take no for an answer. If she seen your mouth shaping to say it she would give you that "I wish you would stare" and would make you change your answer. She was fearless.

"She also wanted me tell you to sign up also. She said it will be good for the both of us." He said.

My heart stopped for a bit. It was refreshing to hear that I was not the only one she was visiting but at the same time I wanted to hang up and cry. I tried speaking but the words weren't coming out. I could tell that Dr. Arnold was being patient with me. I ran to my refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. I took a couple of quick sips and spoke.

"I don't think you're crazy at all Dr. Arnold."

"I'm so glad you don't." he signed in relief. "When Mama Gene tells you to do something you have no choice to do it. I signed up just a few moments ago. I hope that you will reconsider going. You would be a great addition."

"I think I will." I smiled. I looked at the time and seen it was almost noon. I had promised Beth I would be stopping by around two.

"That's what I like to hear. Praise the lord. Alright Ms. Mendes, I think I have talked your ear off enough for today. I will give you a call once I get Patience's settled into Perry's Nursing Home."

"Alright Dr. Arnold. Take care."

"God bless. Goodbye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone.

I went to go get ready to visit Beth and the baby. The entire time I was getting ready, I began to imagine what Dr. Arnold's dream about Genie was like. I could hear her cheery voice telling him to stop being such a coward and go to Africa. Genie was always hard on Dr. Arnold, telling him to toughen up and stop letting those corrupt church members run over him. He would promise to do so but never did as he had too much of a kind heart and most of all, didn't want to lose any of his members. I figured that dream must have really affected Dr. Arnold for him to sign up. It gave him the courage Genie had been telling him to find all these years. I started to think that maybe I should do what she said as well.

It was a month later and Wade hadn't returned any of my texts or phone calls. He was that upset with me. I still wanted to go through with my plan. Although I did, I had mixed feelings with the fact that if I did go through with it, Wade would never speak to me again, and I could end up without a career I worked hard to get. I wanted Leonard to pay for what he did to Genie. She deserved revenge. At the same time, I did not want to lose Wade or anyone else for that matter. I had lost count of the times dialed Ken's number only to erase it and wanting Beth to ask her friend to find that form. My heart wouldn't allow me to go through with it. And for some reason, I felt Genie didn't want to me to either.

Beth was fixing Allison a bottle while I held her in my arms. She was so beautiful. She was a spitting image of her father only with blonde hair. I had chosen the name Allison after Beth and Santino fought over the fact that he wanted to name her after his twin sister Santina and she wanted to name the baby after her. Beth disagreed because she and Santina never got along. While Santino felt that only boys should be juniors, not girls. The two came to a compromise when I suggested they could choose Santina or Elizabeth as her middle name. The couple had another fight about the middle name. To settle it, Santino wanted an arm wrestling match as Beth agreed. During the match, Santino distracted Beth with something he called 'The Cobra' which was him imitating the snake with his arm. As ridiculous as it sounds, it worked and Beth lost. That is the story of how Allison Santina Marella got her name.

The baby must have smelled the milk coming as she started crying. Beth came rushing out of the kitchen with the warm bottle in hand.

"Oh baby, shhh don't cry. Mama's got your bottle. Here," She placed the bottle in the baby's mouth then let go for me to take over.

"Wow this kid can chug can't she? Just like her mom" I joked.

"Excuse me? If I distinctively remember, you were the lush in the group." Beth placed her hands on her hip.

"I learned from the best,"I watched as Allison drained the last bit of her bottle. When I took it from her mouth, I heard a gasp. Beth said it was common so I didn't get scared like I did last time I fed her.

"Whatever Mendes. Now burp my baby or I'll slam you to the floor," Beth sat across from me in the recliner.

"Ok Mama. Your wish is my command", I gently placed the baby over my shoulder and began burping her.

"So has Wade contacted you lately?" Beth asked me. I had told her about what happened between Wade and me when I went to go see her at the hospital that day. I also told her of my plans in which she had the same reaction as Wade. I took it as another sign not to do it.

"No, not at all. He's still mad at me. This really sucks" I heard Allison burp. I took her from my shoulders and placed her back in the bouncer that was on the floor across from my feet.

"Don't worry about it. He will come to his senses. Also he's a man so expect a call from him very, very soon."

"We already had sex, Beth." I confessed to her since I knew where she was headed with conversation.

I usually tell my best friend everything but I hadn't told her much about what went on between me and Wade. Maybe it was because she barely asked. Since Genie died she had been giving me space. She said that it was best that I took my time to heal though I insisted I was fine and told her not to worry about me. Like Genie, Beth hated the word 'no'. Beth was a hard woman on the outside though on the inside she was soft and had much heart. I appreciated her for being such a great friend.

"What? When were you going to tell me this? I'm so disgusted with you right now." Beth scoffed and folded her arms.

"I was going to tell you but it slipped my mind."  
"So when did it happen? And was it any good?" She wondered as she leaned in.

"It happened the like morning before you gave birth to Allison or something like that."

"Oh ok. You didn't answer my other question."

"What other questions?"

"Was it good?  
I stayed quiet. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. I instantly started to remember that morning. We made mark around the house. From the living room floor, to the kitchen counter, to the shower, and to my bed last. I then remembered how many condom wrappers I was picking up when I was cleaning up.

"Rosa!" Beth shouted. I jumped a bit.

"Ok, ok. It was good. We had sex around the house."

"Slut. How big was it?"

"Big enough to get me off. Are you done?"

"Yes, I am . . . for now. Amazing how you two could go from having amazing sex to not talking at all. I guess the goods were expired after all."

"Whatever," I quickly changed the subject. I didn't want to talk about Wade anymore. "So, how do you feel about me going on that trip to Africa?"

Beth rolled her eyes at me and chuckled. "I think it's wonderful you decided to go. You need to get away from here for a while. Clear your head."

"Yeah, I really do need that. The last time I left the states was for you and Santino's wedding in Rome. That's when Matt and I were together."

"That's right. Such good memories." Beth sighed. "I miss Matt."

"They were. And I do too."

I went to the balcony of our hotel room and began looking at all the people walking by. I tightened my robe a little as the cold breeze went by. The view was beautiful. Matt and I had decided to turn in early from Beth and Santino's dinner party to have time for ourselves. With Matt being the best man and I being the maid of honor, we had no time for each other. I told Matt that we were going to have our alone time before we left Rome. The entire trip would have been for nothing if we couldn't at least go sightseeing or cuddled just once.

"_Rosa, baby? Where are you?" _Matt called for me from the bathroom.

"_I'm on the balcony sweetie. Come join me." _I shouted to him

"_I'll be right there." _He shouted back.

I turned around to see Matt in only a towel with a robe in his hand ready to put it on. I turned back around to the sight as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He breathed deeply in my neck then kissed my head.

"_Beautiful isn't it?" _I asked Matt as I held his arms.

"_Yes, you are." _He said.

"_Well aren't you charming," _I giggled.

"_I try to be"._ Matt and I were quiet while looking at Rome in the nighttime. Matt would hold me tighter when the wind would blow. I figured he might have been a bit colder than I was since had just gotten out of the shower.

"_Let's go in. It's getting too cold." _Matt then let me go. He led me into the room and closed the window. I took off my robe then sat down on the edge of the bed. Matt stood in front of me and took off his robe as well. He kissed me on my lips and laid me back gently on the bed.

"_Rosa?"_

"_yes?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too." _I stoke the side of his face.

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_What?"_

"_Will you marry me?"  
"Stop messing with me Matt. I'm serious."  
"So am I! So for the last time. Rosa Mendes, will you marry me?"_

I pulled Matt in for a long kiss. I wrapped my legs tightly around him and pulled him in for another kiss.

"_I take that as a yes?"_ he smiled.

"_Yes."_

I felt my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I frantically reached for it hoping it was Wade. When I got my phone out, I looked at it to see it was Christian calling.

"Hello?" I answered. Something must have been wrong if Christian was calling my cell phone.

"Rosa, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" I looked to Beth who was whispering to me asking who I was on the phone with. I placed my hand over my phone and mouthed "Christian". Beth shrugged her shoulders in a "why would he be calling you" motion. I returned a shrug that said 'I don't know."

I started listening to Christian.

"There's some bad news. The trip's been canceled." He informs me. Beth pointed to her kitchen as we both left the living room not to wake the baby who had fallen asleep. I placed him on speakerphone for Beth to hear as well.

"What? How did that happen? What's going on?" I asked him.

"One of our investors, Vince McMahon, backed out today. He said that his wife was running for Senator and that he wanted to focus on her campaign. Now we can't go because his bored wife decided she wanted to play politics. We don't have enough money."

"Are you serious? This is such a disaster," Suddenly, an idea came to my head.

"Christian! I think I know where I can find an investor."  
"This late? Are you sure Mendes?"

"Positive. Just give me tell me who I need to talk to so I can pass along the information."

Beth and I looked at each other. We must have had the same though as she grabbed a notepad and a pen. Christian began giving me the contact information of the lawyer, Melina Perez, who was a mediator between the hospitals and investors.

"So did you get address down?" Christian wanted to know. The address he gave me was familiar but I didn't think twice about it.

"Yeah. I got it. Thank. I'm going to call Ms. Perez right now."

"Wait! Ms. Perez isn't handling the investors anymore. She was replaced and assigned to something else. Coincidently, it was after you signed up."

"Really? By who?"

"Um, let me see. I have the paper here," I heard Christian ruffling papers around. "Oh here it is. His name is Wade Barrett."

"Wow!" Beth was shocked but no more shocked than I was. I had to grip my phone tighter so I wouldn't drop it. It all makes sense. David must have heard through Dr. Arnold that I signed up and told Wade. Was life funny or what?  
"Wade Barrett?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yep, Wade Barrett." Christian confirmed.

"You should hear something by the end of the week."  
"Sounds great. I'll call him right now to give him the heads up. Thank you so much Rosa."  
"No problem. Bye." We hang up.

I looked at Beth who was trying to contain her laughter. I shook my head and gave her the go ahead to let it out. It was a silent, wheezing laugh, because she did not want to wake the baby.

"I can't believe this. Wade is the lawyer now. Talk about good timing."

"Yeah it's good timing alright. Now he's going to find out that I'm a millionaire."

"You haven't told him have you?"

"No"

Beth slapped her palm against her forehead. "Well he's going to find out soon."

"No he won't. Not if I can help it."

"Ok. But you already have one strike. Don't get another one." Beth tapped my shoulder as she walked past me to go back into the living room with Allison.

"I don't plan on striking out ever." I began to dial Wade's number. Unbeknownst to Beth, I wasn't going to be the investor, Leonard was.


	7. Beth Was Right

Wade sat across from me at his desk. He had this irritating smirk on his face. I wanted to reach over and slap it off so badly. Though I did, I couldn't help staring at him looking all good in that expensive navy colored suit with his hair slicked back. I tighten my legs at thought of him touching me, kissing me, bending me over the sink. The fantasies were running wild inside my head. At one point, I undid a few buttons on my blouse and pushed back my hair behind my shoulders. I sat up straight in the chair and moaned lightly. I could tell that my little stunt was getting to Wade when he cleared his throat, adjusted his tie, and sat back in his chair. The mind games continued when I pulled out lollipop and began eating it. I made sure to make my red lips extra glossy, just the way he liked them and sucked on the lollipop slowly. I now had Wade's full attention.

It seemed like Wade was going to say something when his secretary entered the office.

"Mr. Barrett, Mr. Otunga is here." The secretary stepped aside as Leonard entered. Wade and I both stood up. I took the lollipop and stuck it back in the wrapper then threw it in my purse.

"Thank you," Leonard said to her.

"Is that all for now Mr. Barrett?" she asked.

"Yes, that will be all Ms. Lane. Thank you." The secretary nodded her head and closed the door.

"Ok, I don't have much time so let's get this over with. Ms. Mendes. It's nice to see you again." Leonard stared at me with disgust as he took the seat next to mine

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. Wade was still standing at his desk. He looked as if he were waiting for me to say something or better yet, attack Leonard again. When Wade discovered I wasn't going to do either, he slowly sat back down in his seat.

Wade cleared her throat, "Alright, now that you both are here. Let's get started," he took out a folder and opened it. "Ok Leonard, I'm going to need you to sign here and here," he said as he marked the spaces. He handed the folder to Leonard. Leonard took a pen out of his pocket and began signing. When he was done, he gave Wade back the folder.

"Thank you, Leonard. Now Ms. Mendes had already given me the money. It is being deposited as we speak. All you have to do is show up at the press conference at the hospital next week Saturday and at the church Sunday for the meet and greet. And if you want, you go to the ribbon cutting ceremony of the new clinic April 4th."

"Sounds good. I'll make sure to be at every event possible. My business could use the free publicity. " Leonard smiled.

I wanted to recreate that moment right in Wade's office but I figured I would let Leonard have his moment. After all, I did pay for it.

"Thanks for stopping by. Will I see you at the anniversary party?" Leonard reached across the desk to shake Wade's hand.

"You know I never miss an opportunity for free food and drinks. I'll see you there Wade." Leonard began walking toward the door when he turned around. "Oh and it was nice meeting your friend, what's her name, Kelly. She's quite a looker and not to mention, a nice girl. Really did good Wade. Definitely a step up from the last one." Leonard laughed loudly as he closed the door.

Wade's face was red. He began collecting the folders on his desk and placed them to the side. I bit the insides of my cheeks to refrain from saying anything. He kept looking up at me while he searched through documents that were scattered. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat before I got up.

"Rosa wait!" Wade called after me.

"When were you going to tell me? I mean were you going to tell me at all that you were seeing someone else?" I wanted to know. I threw my bag down on the chair and placed my hands on my hips. The thought of Wade being with someone else pissed me off. Here he was banging some new chick, not even allowing my scent to go away first, while I sat at home feeling terrible when I could have been out having a good time.

"It's not like that. She's just a-"

I cut Wade off. "Fuck buddy? God I can't believe this. I can't believe you! Fuck!" I grabbed my bag from the chair and started to leave. I knew that this was not the end. I had so much more to say and I didn't want to leave without saying it.

"You know what Wade, it doesn't even matter because right now I don't even care. Screw who you want. It's your life so whatever. I'm over all of it."

"You have some nerve Rosa to be pissed at me about some girl you don't even know when you hid the fact that you were a millionaire the entire time we were dating."

"What? Being a millionaire and fucking some random chick are two completely different things."

"You're right but last I remembered, I was a grown man. I can do who or whatever I goddamn please. You can either accept that or stay out of my life completely."

"I'll take the second option. Have fun with you 'friend'. I hope you dick falls off. Have a nice life." I slammed the door.

I started crying when I got inside my car. When I told Wade that I would stay out his life, I regretted it instantly. The look on Wade's face knew that I didn't mean it. My heart felt heavy. I didn't know what else to do but cry. I sat in the parking lot for about an hour until I finally started my car and headed home. I immediately called Beth to tell her what happened. I need to get it off my chest.

"And that's what happened. I screwed up big time Beth. What am I going to do?" I cried.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything will be fine. You were just upset that's all. I know you didn't mean it. Hey don't move. I'm on my way. I just need to let Santino know I'm leaving. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Ok"

"Oh, everything will be alright. Stop crying. I'm getting ready now. See you then."

Beth came over quickly and spent the rest of the night with me. We stayed up for hours talking and watching our favorite movies. Beth and I haven't had nights like this in a long time. It was nice to be with her again.

Every now and then, I would check my phone to see if I had any messages. The only messages I received were from a couple of other friends and my younger brother, Marco. None were from Wade.

I was in the kitchen texting Marco at 2:30 in the morning. Marco was pulling an all-nighter studying for an exam he had at 11 in biology. I helped him study for the exam when he came over a day before.

I sent the last text message to him saying that I was going to bed. I wished my brother good luck and headed to my room where Beth was sleeping. Before I could make it, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could this be?" I wondered out loud to myself. I went to answer the door. To my surprise, it was Wade.

'Wade? What are you doing here so late?"

"I couldn't sleep knowing that you weren't going to be a part of my life anymore." Wade sighed then continued.

" It's been almost two months since we last spoken to each other but it feels like a life time. I'm sorry for not calling or texting you. Just that I was upset with you because I know you are a better person than that. You are nothing like Leonard. You're better. I hated seeing such a good person stooping so low like that. It's not you Rosa and what you did today proved that."

"Wade, I-"

He cuts me off. "Please let's just pretend like this didn't happen and go back to the way things use to be." He pleaded with me.

I looked down to the ground. I couldn't say anything. I felt tears welling up. All I could do was throw my arms around Wade and hug him.

"Thank you," he said relieved.

Wade and I stood at the front door, hugging for what seemed like hours. We finally broke apart as Wade kissed me good night, or should I say good morning. There were many 'I'm sorry' between each kiss. Wade left and I went back inside to go to bed.

I slid in the bed quietly next to Beth. I checked my phone one last time to see a message from Wade.

"It's great to have you back."

"Same here." I replied.

"Breakfast later? Beth can join us if she wants."

"Sure. I'll let her know."

I placed my phone on the nightstand. I turned over to go to sleep when I heard Beth speak.

"See, I told you everything was going to be fine."

I laughed, "Whatever. Good night Glamazon."  
"Good night Mendes."

_I waited patiently in Leonard's office. His secretary had let me in. Finally, Leonard had arrived. _

"_Do I need to call security just in case Ms. Mendes?" he asked me._

"_No. Let's get to why I'm here."_

"_The floor is yours."  
"There has been a change of plans. It appears that I'm not going to do what I threaten after all Mr. Otunga. I realized the other day how much my career meant to me. It has been a dream to become a nurse since I was a little girl. I would be damned to throw it all away for a piece of shit like you. So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to make a donation in your name for the Africa trip. You will show up at every press conference and event given by the hospital and the church leading up to the ribbon cutting ceremony."_

"_Sounds good to me. I'm glad you came to your senses Ms. Mendes."_

"_Oh I haven't came to them entirely Mr. Otunga. There is still something you need to do for me"_

"_And what might that be?"_

"_I want the recreation center you have invested in to be named after Genie"_

"_You're crazy!"_

"_Mind you, I still have Mr. Anderson on speed dial. Oh and channel 5 news. They would be interested in knowing that Cornerstall's top businessman has a girlfriend with an oxycontin problem . . .in which he is funding with tax payer dollars I might add. _

"_Alright, I'll do it."  
"Thank you Mr. Otunga. It was a pleasure doing business with you."_

"_Get out."_

"_Adios."_

I walked out of Leonard's office ecstatic knowing that I got revenge for Genie. At that moment, I felt that I had finally let go. I looked to the clear blue skies and thanked God and Genie for everything.


	8. Happy Birthday, William

**Yeah, I know I said May (and I still mean it lol) but I just wanted to post this chapter to give you a taste of what is coming next. So please, enjoy!**

"_Genie? Are you ok?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking that's all." She sniffed._

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

"_It's nothing really. Today is William's birthday. Arnold is picking me up so we can visit his gravesite. I can't help but get all emotional around this time. It's like the tears just fall out and I can't control them."_

"_Oh Genie, it's going to be ok."_

"_Thank you baby. I miss him so much."_

"_I know, I know. Let it all out. That's why I'm here." I held her as tight as I could. I grabbed some tissues that were on the nightstand and began wiping her face._

"_You're so good to me Rosa. I appreciate it."_

"_No problem. Now, let's get you ready. Dr. Arnold will be here any minute."_

"_Ok."_

Today was William's birthday. It was also the day of the opening of the Geneva R. Irving Recreation Center.

I remembered asking Genie about William. She would tell stories about him and show me pictures of him from when he was baby to his adult years. He had the same light complexion as his Kenyan father Stanley and was around Leonard's height. William was only twenty-eight when he died. He was Genie's youngest son. William died in a bank robbery gone wrong. He was depositing his check when two masked men came in. A woman could not stop her hungry baby from crying. One of the men threatened to shoot the baby if she could not make him stop. The man never gave her a chance and opened fire. That's when William was hit by the bullet meant for the baby as he rushed to save him.

After William's death, things began to fall apart for Genie. Her health began to fail and her children were not making things better. Her second oldest, Kaprice began taking over her house when she abruptly moved in after falling out with the father of her youngest child. She allowed her four children to run about and destroy Genie's house.

Then came Morgan who moved back home from Atlanta after her singing career went bust with her gaggle of men with wives, girlfriends, and sometimes boyfriends, ready to get their hands on her. Morgan could have been a chart topper but figured partying was more important. Her record company released her and want nothing to do with her. Morgan has not learned anything and continues to party.

Dr. Arnold and Genie's other foster children tried to help as best as they could. Though they did, their efforts were blocked by Leonard who had other plans for his mother. It had come to a point in where no one wanted to be around Genie because of Leonard. She had lost many friends and family due to his interference. Once Leonard placed his mother in the nursing home, Genie began getting her life back. She would tell me that being there was the only place that felt like home.

The time was seven o'clock and in three hours, center was going to open. I got out of bed to get ready.

While heading to the kitchen to make breakfast, I decided to go check on my brother Marco who was on break from school.

I walked to the guest bedroom to see he wasn't there. I figured there was only one place could have been since I was sure he wasn't sleeping.

"Marco!" I yelled for him.

"In here!" he was in my office.

I went inside to see him on the computer.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked. "I figured you would have wanted to sleep the day away."

"Nah, I can do that during the day in the summer before work. I'm not going to take any classes this time."

"Really? Why?" I wondered. I was unlikely of my brother to do that. He has attended every summer session since he started college by taking four classes each time. He was determined to finish on time. Him not going was shocking.

He stopped typing and turned to me. "Well I'm tired for one. And for two, I want to spend more time with you before you go to Africa. I don't want you to leave and feel bad that we didn't spend enough time together."

"Ohhh that is so sweet! I love you so much you know that?" I hug him.

"Eeww alright. I love you too. Now get off me." He said pushing me of him. He continues to fight me off when I try to give him a kiss on the cheek. He finally stops resisting and lets me plant one on him. He pushes me off again.

"You are the greatest little brother in the world," I smiled.

"Yeah whatever."

I ruffle his skunk colored hair as he swatted for me to stop.

"So you want to come with me to the center opening?"

"Sure. I don't want to spend my entire break on Facebook reading about how much people hate their lives. I hear enough of that at school." Marco got up from the chair and stretched. I noticed that he had gained a bit of weight in his medium build since the last time I saw him. It was probably from those late night cram sessions that he had almost every week.

"Great. Go get ready now. We have to be there at 10:30," I point to the clock on the wall hanging above the flat screen monitor.

"Ok, I'll see what I have to wear." Marco made his way out the room. I quickly slap him on his butt before he leaves.

"We're leaving at 9:30 so be ready!"

"Whatever!"

I left the office to go get the day started.

The center was only an hour away as we made it there just in time. When I pulled up, I saw Wade talking with David and his wife Jennifer. Marco and I got out of the car and began walking to the sight.

Wade, David, and Jennifer noticed us approaching and turned their attention toward us. It was hard to keep from smiling, especially seeing Wade dressed up. Marco reached for my hand just like when we were kids as we walked toward the small group. No matter how old we were, we would still hold hands. It was something I never took for granted.

"Well look at you Ms. Rosa. I'm loving the dress," Jennifer said. I had on a form fitting beige colored dress with a scoop neckline and brown snakeskin pumps. I didn't wear any colorful lip gloss since it was not appropriate for an event like this. I also dyed my hair back blonde. Genie was right, darker hair did drown my features.

'Thank you. You look good yourself," We embrace in a hug. "Hello David."

"Hi Rosa. It's nice to see you," David hugs me.

"Same here. How is DJ?" I asked.

"He's good. He's heading into this terrible two's. Not my idea of fun" David said shaking his head.

"Oh it's that time huh?"

"Yeah but we're ready for it," Jennifer said as she placed her arms around David's waist.

I look to Wade who was talking with Marco.

"I must say, you clean up nicely Mr. Mendes. I gather you sister made you looked your best" Wade straightened up Marco's tie. They were almost the same height. We both got our height from our mother. Macro's father barely came to his shoulders.

"Yeah, she wouldn't let me walk out the house with my hair so I had enough time to dye it." Marco always liked to play with different hairstyles and colors. I did not mind it but if he was going to be a representation of me, the emo hair had to go.

"It looks good. You should always listen to your sister. She has your best interest at heart," Wade smiled at me.

A man in a silver suit with grey hair approached us.

"Hey folks, we're getting ready to start. So let's get seated." He said motioning us to the rows of seats that were a few feet away from us.

We began walking to our seats when I heard the man call for Wade and David.

"Yes Scott?" David answered.

"Your dad wants the both of you up on stage with him." He informed the two men. Scott Stanford was Leonard's publicist and longtime friend. The met the same way Wade and David did, in college. They were also roommates and were each other's best man at their weddings. Scott was also David's godfather.

"Really? Since when?" David asked looking confused.

"Since now. Come on, the ceremony is about to start."

While Jennifer, Marco and I were seated, we seen Wade and David making their way toward the stage. Jennifer and I both gave our men looks asking what was going on. They both gave quizzical looks as their answers as they stood next to Leonard on stage. Leonard then pulled them into a huddle.

Jennifer tapped my hand as I leaned closer to her.

"What do you think is going on?" she wondered.

"Maybe Leonard wanted them up there for support?" I guessed, "I have no idea. This just seems weird."

"Tell me about it." Jennifer and I kept guessing as to what could have been going on. When Mayor Lawler reached the podium, the crowd grew silent.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," the mayor said.

"Good morning" the audience replied.

The mayor spent about ten minutes with his speech before introducing Leonard. Leonard began his speech about Genie from her birth to her death. I looked around at the audience and there was not a dry eye in sight. I saw Dr. Arnold's wife Cecile and his son Wilson comforting him while they wipe their tears as well. I then felt Marco putting his arm around my shoulder and handing me a tissue. I didn't notice I was crying as well. Leonard's speech was too convincing. I was starting to believe that maybe he did have a soul after all. Leonard had mentioned also mentioned that the basketball court was named in memory of his brother William. Something I'm sure Genie would have liked.

When he was finished, he introduced David and said he that he would like to say a few words about his grandmother. Shocked, David composed himself. He told the audience a memory of him and his grandmother baked together every Sunday after church when he was a child. David said that is was a tradition that he wanted to continue with his own son, David Jr. I was starting to realize that David was up there for sympathy value. Nicely played Leonard. But I couldn't figure out why Wade was on stage.

When the ceremony was over, Leonard moved to a press conference about the University of Cornerstall's trip to Ghana. He informed reporters that he and his crew of construction workers went to the country themselves to help build the hospital after an accident injured half of the workers. As it turns out, Wade was one of those workers who went. Leonard praised Wade for this excellent work and that he invested some of his own money into the hospital. 

Wade told me that he had to leave the country on business but he was not specific about what it was. He was gone for at least three months. During that time, he would visit me for at least a week each month. We would contact each other through Skype, Twitter or E-mail. Wade was very secretive which made me think he was having an affair. I kept my cool the entire time. I felt bad for doubting Wade. Though I did, I couldn't help but feel proud.

When the ceremony was over, Wade, Marco, and I went back to my place. During the lunch, I couldn't stop gushing over what Wade had done.

"I can't believe you actually went over there! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. As soon as Leonard heard about the accident, he began arranging workers to go over there and finish building the hospital. That's when I volunteered. Leonard tried talking me out of it but I didn't back down. I told him I knew how much this meant to all of you. I didn't want your donation to be for nothing."

I took Wade's hand in mine, "Thank you so much baby. For everything."

"No problem," He kisses me on my cheek then my lips. I understood why Wade was brought on stage. I guess Leonard was warming up to me after all.

Wade and I talked about Leonard's speech. When Wade mentioned the basketball court being named after his brother, it reminded me about his birthday.

"Hey, did you know today was William's birthday?" I asked Wade.

"No, I didn't. Why do you ask?" Wade wanted to know.

Instantly it hit me.

"Get your coat, we're going to Grand River." I jumped up from my seat and reached for my keys that were on the counter.

"The cemetery? Why?" Wade was drinking the last of his lemonade. He sat back and folded his arms.

"Just trust me. Get your coat and let's go." I demanded. I left a note for Marco, who was asleep, telling him that I was stepping out for a moment and I would be back by dinner. Wade slowly go up for the table and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Lead the way my love."

I rushed to the car with Wade following close. It took a while for us to reach the cemetery because I forgot to get gas before I came home. We finally reached the cemetery. I immediately ran to Genie's burial plot, which was next William's. As I came to it, I had seen a tall man standing over both with his hands in his pockets.

"Leonard?"


	9. Leonard's Breakthrough

**Yay May is here! And as promised, the rest of the story. **

Leonard only turned around half way to noticed Wade and I standing behind him. He sighed and began staring at the graves again.

"Leonard?" I called to him again. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. He then took a deep breath and started to speak. "I remember when William was younger he use to play in the little leagues. My dad and I use to practice with him in a vacant lot next to our house. Every time he would hit a home run, we would celebrate and do this little silly dance," Leonard laughed, "He would continue to do that dance when he got to college."

Leonard stopped for a minute to wipe his eyes. He continued, "Yesterday, I was playing baseball with my grandson Nehemiah and he hit a home run. When he hit the home plate, he started doing William's dance. I didn't realize it until after we were done celebrating" he sniffed then exhaled deeply. I started to approach Leonard until Wade grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"Let him finish," he whispered. I did what Wade told me to do.

"This morning when I was looking for my notes, I found an old picture of me and him. It was one from his championship game with me raising him in the air. All those feelings that day just hit me. It was one of the proudest moments of my life though I couldn't help but to feel like a failure. He was the one who tried keeping our family together when it was falling apart. We let you down William. I let you down. I'm so sorry," Leonard sobbed.

I looked at Wade to see if was now all right for me to approach Leonard. He shook his head yes.

"Leonard, you didn't let William down at all. What you did and said today proved how much you love your family. I believed it all came from your heart. Don't be so hard on yourself," I patted Leonard's shoulder. He placed his hand on top of mine.

"I just wish things were different," he paused as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his coat. "You know I was always jealous of you and others people's relationship with my mother. I wondered to myself why she devoted so much of herself to everyone the way she did. That picture of my little brother and I was the answer I was searching for all along. My mother's love was unconditional. She never asked any questions or denied anyone. She just loved. She loved everyone the way I loved William. It was in her nature. And I was a fool to treat her the way I did. I should be rotting in prison."

"Do you want to know why I didn't go through with blackmailing you?" I asked him. Leonard was now staring me in my face.

"Why?" He wanted to know.

"I didn't go through with it because despite your differences, Genie would have never wanted you to suffer. And I didn't have the heart to go through with it. You don't know how bad I wanted to make pay for what you did." I said through my teeth as I balled up my fists trying to hold back my tears. Leonard gripped my fists. I released them to find my hands in his.

"I'm overprotective of what little family I have. Your mother was my family. You took her away from me and I feel like I can never forgive you. However, today I will. I know Genie would not want hate to consume me the way it did you."

"I do not deserve anyone forgiveness. Not yours, not William's, or even my mother's. But thank you for forgiving me." Leonard said lowly.

"You're welcome."

"_Ms. Rosa, girl tell me. What does Matt do for a living?" Genie asked me._

"_He's an engineer. But I say he's a professional computer nerd. He can stay on that thing for hours."_

_Genie laughed, "Computers. I will never understand them. William tried to get me into them but I couldn't. It's too much for me to take in."_

"_Tell me about it. When Matt talks that computer language, I completely shut down. I never understand a word he's saying. But I think it's cute."_

"_Of course it is when you're in love."  
"You're right Genie. I can't deny that. It's like Matt can't do any wrong in my eyes, even though he does it all the time when he leaves the toilet seat up or leaves his enormous shoes by the front door for me to trip over. Besides that, he's perfect."_

"_Alright Ms. Rosa. Now I have another question; babies?"_

"_Maybe in two years."_

"_Two years? That's too long." _

"_It may seem that way but a year will be here before you know it. Besides we tried getting pregnant and it didn't work"_

"_When did this happen?"_

"_Our honeymoon. That's when Aunt Rose decided to pay a visit."_

"_Ugh. Wait. Honeymoon? Really? I see you two wasted no time. And why wasn't I invited to this wedding?"_

"_Well we eloped. We wanted to have the wedding of our dreams and you know that isn't cheap. So we decided to save now and have the ceremony later. Our families and friends don't even know we're married."_

"_That sounds like a smart plan. Honey I think it's about time you told them the good news. You shouldn't keep things like this to yourselves._

"_I know. That's why we planned a dinner party the day after we eloped. And don't worry, you're invited. I would appreciate your support."_

"_So you got everything all figured out huh? I would be happy to attend your dinner party and give you all the support you need."_

"_Thank you Genie."_

"_No problem baby. Now, does Matt have an uncle or any older male relative that may need some female companionship?"_

"_Umm I would say his Uncle Ric but because of your strong personalities, you may clash."  
"I'll take what I can get."  
"Ok."I giggled._

After my confrontation with Leonard, I left the cemetery to buy flowers for William and Genie. I also bought flowers for Matt.

"So this is Matt?" Wade asked.

"Yep, this is Matt." I had explained to Wade why I was buying three bouquets of flowers instead of two. It had been a year and half since Wade and I were together and not once did I mention my relationship with Matt. I felt that he didn't need to know until the time was right. I guess today was the right time.

"Why haven't you mentioned him before?"

"I never mentioned him because I wasn't ready to tell you," I took a deep breath. "Matt and I were married . . . and I became a step-mother." I informed him.

Wade looked shocked. He tried to speak but he couldn't. Finally he did.

"So you had a family? Where is your child now and how old are they?" he wondered.

"Technically she isn't my child. She is my step-daughter. She's ten years old." I told Wade. I felt my heart beating harder and faster. I prayed in my head that Wade wouldn't think I was a nutcase.

"Wait. What? I'm so confused right now. I've been to your house plenty of times but never seen the signs of you having a kid. Why is that?" Wade scratched his head.

"I always made sure to put up her belongings or anything that would let you know of her presence because I knew you would ask questions."

"So you stopped caring about her when Matt died or something because this isn't making sense to me."

"It's not like that at all. I am still very much a part of her life. Just last week I went to a play she was in."

"This is unbelievable. I knew something was up when would act strange whenever I brought up the subject of marriage and children. But to keep something like this from me is kind of low, even for you."

From the look on Wade's pale face, he was trying to figure out if I were lying. His curious look turned into one of disgust. But that look faded as soon as I continued.

"I still love her with all my heart. I just didn't think it would be necessary for you to meet her." I said.

There was an air of silence. Wade turned his back to me still scratching his head, taking in what he just heard. I would not blame him if he decided to never speak to me again. This secret was burning me inside each moment I spent with him. I wanted to tell him numerous times but I couldn't. Beth told me it was not a good idea until I knew for sure that he was someone I could trust. Finding out what he did helped make my final decision.

"I trust you Wade because I love you," I went up to Wade and placed my arms around him from behind, "I'm ready for you to meet Emily now."

"Are you sure?" Wade took my arms from around him and pulled me to the front.

"Yes." He took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Let's go." We left the cemetery and made our way to Matt's parent's house where Emily had been staying for her break.


	10. Meet Emily

We arrived at Matt's parent's house. The tension in the car was thick. I knew Wade was struggling by the way he shifted in his seat on the ride there. There was no conversation between us. Just the radio playing. I had called Patricia, Matt's mother to let her know I was on my way with Wade. She was excited to meet the man I had been telling her about since we began dating. When I pulled up, Patricia was standing in the doorway. She had on an apron and I could see the flour on her face. She waved to us as I honked the horn. As soon as I did, a brown skin girl with big eyes and dark brown curly hair with a pink barrette wearing a pink floral shirt and blue jeans underneath a yellow apron standing beside her. She was almost the same height as Patricia. It was Emily.

When I got of the car, Emily came rushing toward me.

"Rosa!" she screamed.

"Emily!" I kissed her multiple times on her cheek.

"Grandma Patty didn't say you were coming." she said returning the kisses.

"Well I told her not to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I'm so glad you're here!"

I walked toward the door with Wade following behind. I greeted Patricia at the door.

"Hey Patty, I see Emily's been putting you to work today" I hug and kiss her. She runs back into the house.

"Oh yes she had. She is quite the bossy little lady. I wonder where she got it from."

I laughed, "Well what can I say? She learned from the best."

"That she does," Patty notices Wade who was standing right behind me. "Oh and this must be your friend Wade. Hi, I'm Patricia," she extended her hand to him.

"Pleasure to meet you Patricia."

"Well you two come on in. You're just in time. Chef Emily is making dinner."

"Mmmm it smells good. What's on the menu?" I asked as Wade and I stepped inside the house.

"Chicken alfredo. And for desert, chocolate cake." Patty replied.

"Sounds great. Can't wait to eat." I said.

Patty pulled me to the side "Hey you got yourself a nice catch there missy," she whispered.

"Thank you."  
"You have one of those for me?"  
"No, sorry. They only have one of his kind."  
"I'll trade him for Steve. He's missing a few of his parts except the one that matters. I must say, it's a damn good one."

"Never had an older man before. And Steve is good looking man. You've got yourself Deal," We laugh.

When we walked in, I seen Emily now sitting on her grandfather, Steven, lap. Emily jumps off his lap and runs into my arms. Steven gets up from his chair to greet Wade and me.

"Hey there mamacita! Como estas?" Steven says and he hugs me.

"Estoy bien Steve. Y tu?" Steven and I always  
"Estoy cansado but I have my granddaughter here to keep me on my toes. So this is your friend Wade I gather. Nice to meet you I'm Steven."

"Nice to meet you as well. I take it Rosa has said many nice things about me?"

"Yes she has. We have been wondering when she was going to bring you around. We were tired of hearing about this wonderful English man she was dating. We were starting to believe that he was just an imaginary boyfriend or her vibrator." Steve joked. Matt's parents were very delightful people to be around. They always made you feel welcomed with their warmth and kindness. It was one of the reasons why I made sure they stayed in Emily's life. They were such a positive influence.

"Wade, are you ready to meet the star of the show?" Steve asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Wade looked at me and smiled as I returned one to him. I could see that Wade was warming up and nervous at the same time.

"Emily!" I called to her.

I heard her footsteps approaching.

"Yes, Rosa?" she answered.

I placed my hand on her shoulders. "I want you to meet my friend Wade." Emily looked up at what to her was a giant.

She was hesitant at first but I assured her it was fine.

"Hi Emily. I'm Wade." He extended his massive hand to meet with her petite one.

"Hi Wade. It's nice to meet you. Are you staying for dinner?" she wanted to know.

"Yes I am."

"Ok. Are you going to stay for dessert?"

"Yep that too. I heard you were making my favorite, chocolate cake."

"Yep. It's my favorite cake too."  
"We have something in common then."

"You talk funny. Why is that?" Everyone giggled.

"Well I was raised in a country called England. I can tell you more about if you would like."

"Cool. It was nice meeting you Wade."

"Same here." They shake hands. Emily goes back into the kitchen with Patty.

I walk over to Wade and hug him.

"That went well. Seems like she likes you already," Steve said. "While we wait for dinner, how about we have a little drink. Cognac sounds good?"

"It sounds great," I said. Wade began helping me take off my coat.

"Good. After you're done here, come meet me at the bar downstairs."

"Ok"

We spend the rest of the evening at Patty and Steve's house. Wade and Emily got to know each other a little better. It seems like Emily took a liking to him faster than I expected. I called Marco to tell him the change of plans. He said he was fine since a couple of friends called to ask him out to dinner and a movie. He said he would be home a bit late. It was about eleven when I arrived home with Wade.

I went to my bedroom to change my clothes. I came out to see Wade in the kitchen.

"That was an eventful day," he said pouring two glasses of wine.

"Very," I sighed, "I'm so tired. Can't wait to get into my bed."

"Same here. Well mine not yours. But I wouldn't mind being yours. That's if you'll have me."

I chuckled, "Sure. There is always room for one more. You're welcomed any time" He handed me the other glass.

"I'm going to hold you to it," Wade took a seat.

We sat at the table drinking quietly. I could see thoughts running through Wade's head.

"Tell me. How did you and Matt meet?" Wade asked.

"Santino introduced us at his birthday party. He was with his ex Kristal at the time. She had just given birth to Emily."

"So did he leave her for you?"

"No, she left him. It took Matt a while to get back into the dating scene. We met again by chance at the laundry mat. I helped him wash Emily's clothes."  
"Do you know why she left him?"

"Well Kristal wasn't the kind of girl to be held down and Matt knew that before they got together. She wanted to do her own thing so he let her go." I take the last sip of my wine before I motioned Wade to pass the bottle to me so I could pour another glass.

"Where is she now?" Wade was curious.

"After Matt died, she moved to Seneca to be with her boyfriend Bobby. She had a son by him but the relationship didn't work out so she moved back to her hometown Greenlawn. Patty and Steve see Emily on holiday breaks and weekends."

"Oh. Does Kristal know you still see Emily?"

"She was the one who suggested that I stay apart of her life. Besides, I didn't want to disappear without any explanation. I couldn't do that to her," I said. I remembered the day of Matt's funeral when Emily made me promise that I wouldn't leave her. Kristal overheard our conversation. That's when she asked me to stay in Emily's life.

After telling Wade the history of Matt and Kristal, the inevitable followed; my feelings about Matt.  
"He was the only man who ever made me feel comfortable in my own skin. The other guys I dated were complete douchebags. They would find every flaw and use it against me only because they were insecure little boys. But not Matt. He would always tell me I was perfect even when I didn't believe it myself. He was the most sincere person I ever met. He loved me for me. Just like you."

"Well after hearing that, I do think that Matt is a tough act to follow," Wade scooted her chair closer to me. "Listen, I know I'll never replace Matt and I'm not going to even try. But what I can do is love you and cherish you the best way that I can. That's if you promise to do the same."

"Of course Wade. Of course."

We talked until two o'clock in the morning. Wade left and I went to bed. I was relieved that I finally opened up. I felt I was closing a chapter and starting a new one. I went to sleep smiling at the possibility of spending the rest of my life with Wade, the love of my life.

"_Emily? Emily are you in here?" I see a pair of small feet step down from inside the stall. I heard her sniffling while unlocking the door._

"_Hey sweetheart. Are you ok?" I asked her. She didn't answer only she held out her arms for me to hold her. That's when she started to sob uncontrollably._

"_Oh baby, it's ok. I know it hurts. Let it out," I rubbed her back._

"_I miss my daddy," her voice was muffled by my shoulder. "Why did he leave me?"_

"_He didn't mean to sweetie. He would never leave you. God needed him and he had no choice but to go to heaven."  
"But why didn't God ask for somebody else?" she raised her head from my shoulder. Daddy was suppose to come to my play. He promised" I went into the stall and grabbed some tissue. I took her to the lounge outside of the restroom and sat her on the couch._

"_Listen, Emily. God does things that we sometimes never understand. Though we don't, we have to trust that he knows what he's doing. I'm sure that God is going to make sure that your father will be there to see you."  
"But how? He's not here anymore." She sniffed._

"_He will be there, trust me. You will be the only that sees him,"_

"_Are you going to be there?"_

"_Yes. You know I never miss a performance of yours."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise." I hold her._

"_Rosa?"_

"_Yes, sweetie?"_

"_You promise not to leave me?"_

"_Of course. I'm going to be by your side no matter what."_

"_I love you. Don't ever leave me. Please."_

"_I love you too. I'll always be by your side. Always."_


	11. This is Evelyn

Never in all my years of living have I been up this early on a Sunday. I was up because Dr. Arnold's church was having his last service before the trip to Africa Tuesday. I couldn't remember the last time I even been to church. I feared that I may burn once I stepped foot inside. Wade and Marco were experiencing the same feelings I was. The things I do for Genie.

When we arrived to the church, I seen Dr. Arnold outside greeting everyone coming inside. There was woman in particular that seemed very familiar. I squinted my eyes to see if I could get a better view. The woman had blonde streaks in her hair which complimented her deep brown skin. She had on a rose colored dress with a short jean jacket on top. I kept my eyes on the woman when I stepped out of the car. I could hear Wade and Marco talking wondering what was wrong with me.

"What's going on with her?" Marco asked Wade.

"I have no idea. She hasn't taken her eyes off that woman since we pulled up."Wade and Marco were beside themselves as to what was wrong with me. I then heard a familiar voice call out for me.

"Hey Mendes!" I heard someone called. They took me out of my stupor. I looked to my left to see it was Beth. She was with Santino who was holding one-year-old Allison.

"Glamazon. You made it" I hugged her.

"You know, I haven't been in a church in ages. I hope we all don't burn when we step inside."  
I laughed, "Yeah we all were thinking the same thing this morning. I turned my attention to Santino and the baby. "Hi Santino. How are you?" I kissed him on the cheek. I noticed that Wade took over the duties of staring at the woman. He looked at me then back at her. He had the most curious look on his face.  
"Juss fine Rosa. I can't believe the time has come for you to leave us. We cannot begin to tell you how proud we are of you. Isn't that right mini Glamorella?" Santino kissed Allison.

"Oh thank you! You guys being here means so much to me. I love you all so much," I tickled Allison who began to giggle. I hugged the small family.

"Alright enough with the mushy stuff. We have to get inside." Beth took Allison from Santino and carried her inside. Santino, Beth, Allison, and Marco were headed toward the door. Before I started to go, Wade grabbed my arm and asked to talk to me. They were greeted by Dr. Arnold. The woman I had been staring at also greeted them. As they walked up the stairs, Beth seemed like she was explaining to Santino was the woman was. It wasn't until she hugged Marco when I realized who she was.

"I put two and two together, and if I am not mistaken, that woman is your mother." He said.

I sighed, "Yep, correct you are. That is my mother, Evelyn." I noticed that Santino and Beth were inside and that Marco and my mother were now looking in our direction.

"What is she doing here?" I asked out loud.

"Well, let's go find out," Wade held out his arm as I took it. He led me to my brother and mother.

"Rosa, sweetie," she said extending her arms.

"Hi Mami. How are you."  
"I'm fine. I've missed you so much. You look so beautiful," she held me tight. I think this may have been the first time my mother has ever held me like this. I release myself.

"Thank you. So what brings you here?" I wondered. I was not expecting my mother at all. In fact, I never told her about the trip. Marco barely speaks to my mother and felt that it didn't matter if she knew what went on in our lives since she never took an interest. One day she called me to tell me that she found out about the trip through my father who felt that despite all our relationship, she was still my mother as she should not be kept out of the loop. Macro's father felt the same way. Needless to say, the conversation ended up with me hanging up on her. It was the last time I spoke with her. That was four months ago.

"Your father told me about the service today. I wanted to see you before you left," she smiled. I could see Marco slowly but surely stepping inside the church. He knew that this could not end well. I gave Marco a reassuring look that nothing would happen. He sighed of relief and went inside the church with Wade right behind him.

"He did. I figured that," I pressed my lips and looked down at the ground. I could tell my mother was struggling on what to say next. Finally, she figured out something.

"Listen, I know you probably don't want me here. I'm sure you never want to see me again as long as you live but I can't do this anymore. My heart feels empty without you and Marco. I can't tell you how many times I have broke down crying because my babies want nothing to do with me. It hurts and it's destroying my marriage, it's destroying my life. I know I cannot make up for what I did in the past. I won't try to either. All I can do is hope that you will forgive me someday for us to move forward. I love you Rosa. And even if you don't love me, I will never stop loving you. I'm sorry." Tears began to fall down her face.

I looked up at the top of the stairs to see Dr. Arnold. I would assume that he had been there the whole time and heard everything. He ushered in the remaining of the people who were coming up then closed the door behind him.

"Forgive her Rosa. Let the past be the past and forgive your mother." He said.

I nodded my head then turned to my mother. I took a piece of tissue out of my purse and began wiping her face.

"I walked around with so much anger and resentment in my heart because of you. Over the years, I directed that same anger and resentment to myself, taking the blame for it all when it should have been aimed at you. One day I woke up and realized that it was not my fault you were such a piece of shit mother and that it was time to move on. I could not change someone who didn't want to be changed. I found the love you never gave me not only in Genie but also in myself. Seems like I didn't need you after all. Hell, I may not even need you now. But today I will forgive you. And I swear, if you hurt me again, you are out of my life for good. You got that." I pointed my finger in her face.

I could feel my face getting hot. The only person that could ignite this anger out of me was my mother. Whenever I talked to her, my temper would flare and sometimes I couldn't control. Though today was different. For the first time in my life, I felt that my mother actually meant what she said.

"Got it. Thank you so much baby," she hugged me.

"Ladies, the service is about to start," Dr. Arnold held the door open.

"Ok." I said. I took my mother's hand and lead her inside. As we went up the stairs, we began to compose ourselves to erase the traces of tears that were shared. When we came in, we joined Wade, Marco, and my father Andres who were sitting in the third row. I looked to my right to see Leonard and Vera together laughing with Jennifer, David and DJ sitting next to them. Beth, Santino, and Allison were sitting behind us. Many of the workers from U of C were there with their family and friends. Dr. Arnold began the service.

When Dr. Arnold spoke, I took my hand and enclosed it with hers. I turned to her to see her smiling. She whispered 'I love you' and kissed my hand. I returned the smile and kissed her on her cheek. I whispered 'I love you too' and rested my head on her shoulder. I could hear Santino slapping lighting in the back and sniffing. I then heard Beth slap what seem to be his thigh and saying "Pay attention." A moment later, I felt Beth hand rub my shoulder as I patted her hand. I must say, this had to be the most memorable day of my life. I couldn't ask for anything better than this moment.

After the service, we all attended the farewell dinner that followed. I was able to meet a lot of the church members that were going on the trip as well as many of my co-workers family members and spouses. We were having a great time. Every one made sure to cherish the time we had left in Cornerstall.

Marco and I made our way off the dance floor. We crashed on the first chairs we seen.

"Oh my god that was so fun!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah! I didn't know you had those moves sis. I may need to take you to strip club and make some money off of you," Marco handed me one of the five water bottles he grabbed before sitting down.

"Shut up!" I hit his on his arm. "What you know about strip clubs any way mister?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. The fellas took me to this titty bar for my twenty-first birthday on the west side. All I can say is that I sure as hell became a man that night. All those tig-ol-bitties and ass shaking in my face. What those women wouldn't do for a couple of crimpled up dollars. I was in heaven!"

"Eewwww! That is so disgusting! Well you're grown and if you like it, I love it. Just remember not to fall for the "you're my favorite customer line" that stripper probably tells to everyone who comes in."

"Oh don't worry. I'm only taking a roll of quarters from now on."

We laughed. We continued to talking for a while. Our attention then turned to our mother and Wade dancing.

"Would you look at her? Thinking she's slick. I see her flirting with my man." Wade and my mother seemed like they were having a good time. I couldn't help but to smile. It was the happiest I ever seen the both of them been.

"You know Mami. She always has to leave an impression. You better do something or Wade will be her next husband." Marco joked. Wade and Mami began to make their way off the dance floor.

"Wooo! I haven't danced like that in a long time. Rosa, I think I may have to keep Wade for tonight." Mami said as she took the seat next to Marco as she hugged and kissed him. He handed her a water bottle that he had gotten earlier.

"It's a fee to keep him. I accept cash." I said. Wade put his arms around me.

"So how much am I going for babe?" Wade asked me.

"Ummm since she's family, I would have to say . . . $20." I giggled.

"Really? With these stunning good looks and an accent that drives women crazy, I figured I'd be worth more." Wade pouted.

"I'll take the deal!" Mami squealed throwing her arms in the air.

"Sold!" We all laughed.

Mami, Marco, Wade, and I made the most of what was left of the night. We all had a great time. I danced a bit more with Marco and also with Wade and my father. My parents dancing together was unexpected. You can see how much they missed being with each other. I could tell that it took a lot of them to control their attraction to one another. It became a bit emotional at the end when myself and some of the others that were going on the trip made farewell speeches. After the dinner, Marco went out with his friends while my father drove Mami home. Wade and I went back to his apartment.

As soon as I entered, I sat down on the couch. I immediately took off my shoes. To say my feet were killing me was an understatement.

"Ahhh! That feels soooo good! The things I do for fashion," I sighed.

"I have to commend you women for all that you to make yourself look nice. I understand that being beautiful is no easy task," Wade said. He turned on the lamp that was on the stand next to the couch.

"It isn't. And thank you for being so appreciative. Did I ever tell you that you're my favoritest person in the world?"

"Hmmm no, I don't think so," Wade stood behind the couch. I reached up for his head and ran my fingers through his head. I kissed him.

"Ok. I just did." We began kissing. I felt Wade's hand caressing my breast. I started to moan.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?" he asked.

"Lead the way." Wade helped me take off my coat and threw it on the couch. He then took my hand as we made our way to his room.

Kinky sex was not Wade's style but that night it was. He was so willing to do everything I wanted. It wasn't like he never did before but this time was different. Wade and I were not going to see each other for a while so every moment counted. When we were done, we stayed up and talked.

"So how do you feel about me leaving for a year?" I asked him. I was laying on his chest.

Wade took a deep breath, "Well I don't exactly like to be honest but it's for a great cause."

"I know. I wish you could come with me."

"Yeah that would be nice. It really would," Wade held me tighter to his chest. I could tell that Wade didn't want to talk about the trip. Every time we did he would change the subject just like he did now.

"So you're dying you hair black. And here I thought blondes had more fun."  
"They do, as you have seen tonight. But I figured that it would best since I would not be able to keep up with the blonde over there." No matter what we talked about, the conversation would always shift back to the trip.

"Right," Wade agreed while he played with my hair.

"Plus there would be more important matters than my vanity. I don't want to make it seem like I care more about my hair than helping the patients," I sat up and pressed my back against the headboard. I wrapped the comforter around my naked body.

"I know you would never do that. You're a great nurse Rosa and I'm glad you're going." Wade said. He always kept his replies to short. Wade would do anything not to talk about me leaving.

Instead of making Wade feel more uncomfortable than he already ways, I blurted out something that I had wanted to say for a while but was too afraid because of the response I may receive.

"Marry me Wade" I looked at Wade.

"What?" he jumped back a little.

"Marry me," I said again. Wade pushed the covers off him to sit up. He scratched his head then buried his face in his hands.

"Rosa," he sighed, "Please tell me you're joking. I don't have time for any games."

I took his hands from his face and held them. I gazed into his eyes to let him know I was serious. I had expected Wade to react like this so I prepared myself. If he said no, I would be fine with it since I was not expecting him to say yes.

"Wade. I'm not saying this because I'm leaving. I would never do that to you. I am saying this because I love you and I wanted to be with you," I paused, "So I'm going to ask you again, Wade Barrett will you marry me?"

I felt Wade grip my hands tighter. His face was extremely red. He was breathing hard and started to sweat. I realized that I was shaking as tears were coming down. We did not take our eyes off one another. Wade expressionless face had me worried until he finally gave me answer.

"Yes Rosa Mendes, I will marry you," He smiled.

"Yes!" I squealed. I jumped on Wade. We almost fell out of the bed. He was able to pull us both back up.

"Only under one condition" Wade was now serious. I began to worry about what the condition was.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"When we announce our engagement, could you say that I proposed to you?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Great. I'm still recovering from the time you painted my nails hot pink. Telling the guys you propose to me would not be doing me any favors."

I jumped on Wade again and kissed him. We went to bed around six o'clock in the morning. When I woke up, I noticed Wade was missing. When I stretched, I felt a strong light blinding me. I figured it was the afternoon sun but I was wrong. I looked on my left hand to find an emerald cut diamond on my ring finger.

"Oh shit!" I gasped. "What the . . ." I examined the ring a bit closely. It was so beautiful.

"I hope this will make you remember our deal." I looked to the door way to see Wade with a tray of food with the biggest smile on his face.

I smiled, "What deal?" I joked.

Wade sat the tray on the bed as he leaned over to kiss me, "I love you."  
"I love you too"

Wade and I spent the rest of the day together enjoying what little time we had left. Tomorrow I was leaving for Ghana and wouldn't be able to see him until Christmas. I couldn't wait to call Beth and everyone else to tell them the good news that I was going to be Mrs. Wade Barrett.


	12. Rosa and Wade, Together

"I can't believe my baby is going to Africa. I'm so proud of you mija. I'm going to miss you," My father Andres said as he kissed me on my forehead.

"I'm going to miss you too Papi. I'm going to miss all of you."

Family, friends, and colleagues, were all sanding at the gate saying their goodbyes. It was not one dry eye in the airport that day. We were leaving for Ghana for an entire year and there was no guarantee what was in store for us. All we knew was that we had to cherish each moment with the people we loved without any regrets or anger in our hearts.

I had chosen to forgive my mother that day at church. Though I have, it does not mean everything is peachy. We still have a lot of work to do to repair our relationship. Our timing may not be the best but I am willing to do what ever it takes to have my mother back in my life. After all, she was going to be someone's mother-in-law and someday someone's grandmother.

I took a moment to look around at everyone. The warmth in the room was overwhelming. It was a nice feeling. I took it all in and smiled. It felt like a dream. I did not want to wake up. I looked to my family and friends when I heard our flight being called.

"Well Rosa that's you. You be safe out there ok?" Beth hugged me.

"I will Beth." she kissed me goodbye.

Santino then reached for my hands.

"Take care of my favorite ladies for me Santino"

"I most certainly will. See you in a year," he hugs me. Santino and Beth say bye to everyone as they leave the airport. I could see Santino comforting Beth while they walked toward the exit. I was really going to miss my best friend.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. That's when my father took a piece of tissue and began wiping them off.

"Oh mi amor, it's ok. Just let it out," he said while wiping the last of my tears. He handed me the tissue.

I laughed, "I'm sorry Papi I tried keeping it in but I can't anymore. I'm going to miss you all" I buried my head in my father's chest.

He stoked my hair gently, "I know you're a strong girl mija but you have to let it out sometime."

"I know, I know. I just realized how much important this trip is and how much you all mean to me. I don't want to leave without you all knowing that."

"You mean the world to us Rosa. We want nothing but the best for you. And this trip is beyond that. We are so proud of you," Marco placed his hands on my shoulder.

"Thank you. That means a lot." I sniffed.

"Ok baby girl. We don't want that plane leaving without you. I love you sweetie. Take care," Mami hugged me so tight. I did not want her to let me go.

Marco, Papi, and Marco's dad all hugged me goodbye then left the airport.

It was only Wade and me now.

"So what do I do now that my fiancée is leaving me?" Wade asked as he placed his hands around my waist.

"I have one suggestion. It involves a lot of lotion, smut, and tissue." I giggled.

"What if I don't have any more of those things? What do I do then?"

"You can always go out and buy more."

"What if I want the real thing?"

"There is always the flesh light or dolls. You can order one of those real ones to have her look like me."

"Disturbing but I will keep that in mind." Wade kissed me. "Take me with you," he whispered.

"I wish I could baby. I wish I could." I hold Wade a while longer. We stood silent until my flight was called again.

"Destiny awaits you Rosa. I don't want you to miss your flight." Wade let go of me.

"I will call you when I land."

"Sounds good." Wade kissed me one last time. I didn't want him to stop. This was really it.

"Now, on to your flight Ms. Mendes."

"Right."

I left Wade to board the plane. I was on my way to Africa, leaving behind everyone and everything that I loved for an entire year. As I starred down at my ring, all I could think of is that when that year was over, I would become Mrs. Wade Barrett. It was something to look forward to.

Fall had arrived. It was my favorite season. I was looking out of the window, watching the leaves fall when I heard someone call my name.

"Rosa? Are you ready?" It was Mami.

I shook my head to get out of my daze. "Yeah, I'm ready." I got up from the couch and walked over to my mother.

"You're father is waiting for you," she smiled as she covered my face. "Let's not keep them waiting."

I smiled as my mother took my hand. I seen my father at the double doors turn around and smile.

"Mi amor. You look so beautiful. Wade is a lucky man."

"Thank you Papi. I'm so nervous." I sighed. I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress. I did not mean too but I had no other choice.

"Esta bien, mija. Everything will be alright. Just take my hand. Papi won't let anything happen." I trusted my father because I knew he was right.

Soon the music started playing and everyone rose out of their seats. I stepped carefully along with my father, gripping his arm as tight as I could to make sure I wouldn't fall. I could see Wade's smile from what seemed like the longest aisle ever. All eyes were on me. I could hear people saying whispering to each other about how beautiful I was or how they promised themselves they wouldn't cry.

Finally we arrived at the end. I slowly let go of my father and handed my bouquet to my mother. I looked at Wade who seemed like he had been not stopped smiling since I proposed to him.

I placed my hands in Wade's and together we turned to Dr. Arnold. The guest sat down.

Dr. Arnold then started, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Wade Barrett and Rosa Mendes in matrimony . . ."

In that moment, I realized that my life was now perfect.

"_You know what Genie? Heaven is completely different from what was explained in bible study. It seems kind of nice up here. I could really get used to this"_

"_Don't get too comfortable Ms. Rosa. You have a wedding to attend tomorrow."_

"_Oh that's right," I sighed. "Can you believe it? I'm going to be Mrs. Wade Barrett. I can't begin to tell you how excited I am! It feels like I've been waiting forever for this day. Genie I'm so happy."_

"_I'm glad you are honey. You deserve this happiness."_

"_Thank you. I really wish you were here Genie. If I could wish you back for one day, tomorrow would be that day. You don't know how much I need you right now."_

"_Rosa. You know I would if I could but this is where I belong now. Besides, you have everything that you could possibly need, if not more. You have grown into a fine woman."_

"_I love you Genie"  
"I love you too Rosa. Kiss Wade for me."  
"I will" I hug Genie for the final time. _

". . . The rings please . . ."

"_Before you go. There is someone who wants to see you." _

_I looked to the trees to see Matt coming my way. I ran into his arms and kissed him._

"_Matt! It's really you. Oh my God. This isn't real."_

_I held him tight. All the memories we had together instantly flooded my mind. I did not want to let him go. _

"I Wade Barrett give you Rosa Mendes this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you . . "

_We pulled apart from each other and were silent for a while. Then Matt spoke, "So Rosa, a little birdie told me you're getting married tomorrow. That Wade is one lucky man. I wish you nothing but the best."_

"_Oh Matt!" I threw myself in his arms once again. We held on to each other until I heard my alarm clock buzzing._

"I Rosa Mendes give you Wade Barrett this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you . . ."

"_It was nice seeing you again Rosa._

"_Same here"_

"_Enjoy your day."_

"_Goodbye Matt."_

"_It's never goodbye Rosa."_

"By the power vested in me by the State of Michigan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Wade you may now kiss your bride"

Wade and I kiss as the crowd erupted into applause.

We had finally made it to the car. We waved out of the window to our guests as we were taken to the hotel. When we finished, I jumped on Wade and planted the biggest kiss on him.

"I'm sorry baby but I'm just so happy. We're married now!" I squealed as I gave Wade another kiss.

"Since there is only an hour to until the reception, how about I use that time to break you in so you can officially become Mrs. Wade Barrett ," Wade suggested in between kisses.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

We had arrived at the hotel and wasted no time. The hour became two as we lost track of time. Everyone from our family to friends called us to make sure we did not skip town on them. We made our way inside the reception to a packed room. It seems that more people showed up here than at the actual ceremony at the church. Regardless of it all, they were here and celebrating us.

As we walked in, I heard Marco announcing us. "Now for the moment we all have been waiting for. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wade Barrett!"

The cheers could have caved in the roof of the hall. I don't think I ever heard such loud cheers in my life. I could tell that Wade loved the attention because he surely was eating it all up. I couldn't help but to laugh at him every time I looked his way. Everything was right. I could not ask for anything more.

After the reception, we headed back to the hotel. I stepped out into the balcony for some air. The stars were shining bright with the full moon. I sighed and closed my eyes. I took in the slight breeze whispering to myself that this day was not real.

I then heard a familiar voice.

"Was this day all of what you have dreamed of?" It was Matt.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Yes, yes it was," I responded.

"I'm glad to hear that. You deserve to be happy. I miss you Rosita."

"I miss you too mi amor. If only you could stay."

"Yeah, if only. Give Emily my love."

"Of course. Is this the part in where we say goodbye for good?" I asked.

"Yes. Goodbye Rosa."

"Goodbye Matt." He was gone forever. I closed my eyes again facing the moon and the stars. I felt Wade wrapping a blanket around my shoulders then closing his arms around me.

"Beautiful night." he said.

"Yes it is." I sighed. We both were now starring in to the sky.

"Love is definitely in the air tonight. Can you feel it" Wade asked.

"Very much." Wade held me tighter.

"Do you want to go in?"

"No, let's stay out here for a little while then we can head inside."  
"Whatever you want Mrs. Barrett."

We didn't go back inside that night as we ended up sleeping on the balcony in our clothes. I went to sleep in Wade's thinking of how lucky I was to have him and also if we could agree on baby names. Life was beautiful.


End file.
